


【源声】简单关系（全）

by cherry8424



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Summary: 总裁马x十八线艺人云 只睡觉的纯粹包养关系，双向暗恋狗血甜饼，短篇 。 微量浩珉
Kudos: 18





	1. 第一章 简单纯粹的包养关系

金希澈瘫在沙发上刷着平板，一边吃着橘子一边跟金钟云说着最近的工作的日程。金钟云是金希澈三年前签下的艺人，当时金钟云刚刚大学毕业，找不到心仪的工作，便开始在酒吧做起了临时歌手，那个时候金希澈的娱乐公司刚刚开始，小公司资源不够，资金也不是很足，一直签不到合适艺人，直到他遇见了金钟云。

金钟云从来没有想过自己有一天会进娱乐圈，他喜欢唱歌，但是又不善于被人簇拥，能在昏暗的小酒吧里安静的唱歌已经是他最满意的状态，但是那个时候的金钟云需要一份工作，于是他便应了金希澈。

金希澈的公司虽然不大，但是他待金钟云属实不薄，能拿到的资源都给他，能给的福利也都一点不落，金钟云刚出道的时候小火过一阵，因为长相干净好看，虽然已经25岁，但事胜在骨架小，人又瘦，且少年感很强，所以一开始收获了不少妈粉，第一张单曲ep也在这些粉丝的支持下得到了还不错的成绩。

但是，娱乐圈更新替代的太快，金钟云只顾着唱歌，自然很快就被甩在了后面，再加上公司实力不够，金希澈那个时候也拿不到什么太好的资源，于是金钟云的人气也就逐渐耗没了。

人大多数都是喜新厌旧的，金钟云长时间得不到好的资源，曝光率不够，唱片行业不景气，公司又没办法一直给他出唱片，时间长了粉丝自然也就离开了，来来去去最后剩下的也就只是那零星半点的一些人，金钟云大部分都记得了。

不过金钟云倒是不太在乎这些，他这个人说好听点是心淡如水，佛得很。说难听点就是胸无大志，没有追求。他对进演艺圈这件事，自始至终都是当作一件工作来看，金希澈给他什么资源他都好好的接着，再烂的节目他都认真的去做，哪怕是让他去串戏他也毫无怨言，认真的做好每一件事。

不过，他是真的很喜欢唱歌，他喜欢有人听他唱歌，也很开心有人喜欢听他唱歌，所以即使这份职业并没有给他带来太多的名利，但是能得到一些人的真心喜爱，他还是觉得很幸福，虽然不多，但是他都将她们珍藏在心里。

他很珍惜每一次可以唱歌的机会，也真心感谢每一个来见他的人。当然娱乐圈里，有人喜欢你，自然就有人讨厌你，一开始金钟云看见网上的恶评时，也一个人伤心过，他不懂为什么他什么都没做，却还是有人那么厌恶他，不过后来他发现，不管你怎么努力，都无法扭转那些讨厌你的人，对你的印象，时间长了他也就习惯了。

金希澈交代完工作，跟金钟云八卦起来，最近娱乐圈里瓜不少，当红流量被爆出了包养传闻，每天屠榜各大娱乐媒体，粉丝忙着澄清，黑子忙着谩骂，吃瓜群众则坐在瓜田里慢悠悠的啃着瓜。

“可真不小心，这照片虽然糊但是也看的出是谁啊，这包养算是坐实了。”

“包养很严重吗？”

“看你被谁包了吧，要是金主足够厉害，就可以扭转乾坤，坏的自然就能变好的，不过，大部分金主都不会这么做，太麻烦，不值当，有这个精力不如换个小鲜肉了，反正都是露水情缘。”

“那这个艺人怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？淡出呗，运气好的以后要是能碰见好机会还能复出，运气不好的，就到这了。”

金钟云慢条斯理的喝着咖啡，思绪飘到了另一个人身上。

“包养一定会发生性行为吗？”

“不然呢？定向扶贫啊。要是有这种圣人请你一定要联系我，我可以。”

“我要告诉正洙哥，你想被包养。”

“别别别，开个玩笑，再说了，这个世上什么人都有，就是没有圣人。对了，你……没被包养吧？”

金希澈突然跳跃的提问险些让金钟云喷出了咖啡，“你什么意思？”

“算了，你但凡有个金主，也不至于糊成这样，是我想多了。好好喝咖啡，明天放假，后天早上我来接你。”

“不用了，我自己过去就行。”

“咱好歹是个艺人不是，最起码的排面还是要有的，万一你有粉丝去剧组蹲点，看见你一个人去，她们又得咒我脱发了。”

金希澈又交代了几句便离开了，他给金钟云接了个网剧，虽然不是男主，但是角色还挺讨喜，而且金希澈看中了主题曲这个空缺，便给他争取了一下。

金希澈走后，金钟云继续坐在沙发上喝咖啡，顺便将之前未看完的电影看完了。电影结束时刚巧电话响了起来，电话那头传来一个男人的声音，

“在干嘛？”

“刚看完电影。”

“一个人？”

“嗯。”

“吃饭了吗？”

“还没有。”

“我刚下飞机，一个小时后回去，你想吃什么？”

“我都可以，看你。”

“好，一会见。”

金钟云挂了电话后，关了电视，起身去洗了个澡，换了身新衣服便出门了。他打了个车往郊区开去，停在了一座别墅前。他熟稔的按了密码进了门，屋子里空无一人，金钟云打开了窗，换了换气，初秋的夜晚凉风习习，吹在人身上觉得十分舒适。

金钟云在唱片架上挑了一张碟，播放了起来，悠扬曲调缓缓流淌起来，大概放到第三首的时候，大门就被打开了，一个身材高挑，身着高定西装的英俊男人走了进来。手里还拎了个纸袋，金钟云连忙起身去接，将里面还热的食物摆放在饭桌上。食物的香气飘散出，屋子里瞬间多了些烟火气。

“过来让我抱一下”男人第一句话就是赤裸的表达，金钟云却好似习惯了一样，乖巧的走了过去，任由男人抱在了怀里，男人在金钟云的颈窝蹭了蹭，柔软的发丝触碰到金钟云的脖颈，金钟云觉得有些发痒。

“那个……始源啊，有点痒。”

崔始源听了金钟云的话，便放开了他，揉了揉他的头，笑了笑，两个人便向饭厅走去。

崔始源是韩国著名的商界精英，叱咤风云的商业娇子，年仅26岁就登上了福布斯富豪榜，原本是医生世家，但是他不顾家里反对大学辍学出来经商，凭借自己的头脑和果断狠绝，硬生生的在商界打出了一片属于自己的天下。

同时，他也是金钟云的金主，他们的包养关系已经维持了将近四年，但是他们却从来没有发生过性关系，甚至连接吻都从未有过，最多的行为便只是拥抱，倘若如金希澈所说，那么崔始源大概就是一个圣人。

他们的相遇有些狗血，金钟云从小和母亲相依为命，家境虽然贫寒，但是也算是安贫乐道，只可惜，命运是最喜欢开玩笑的，母亲突然晕倒被检查出癌症，手术费对当时金钟云来说可谓是天文数字，看着母亲越来越痛苦的身体，他跪在院长室前祈求医院可以先做手术再给他时间去筹钱，但是医院毕竟不是慈善机构。

就在这个时候，崔始源遇见了金钟云，他原本是和他的院长父亲摊牌，告诉对方自己已经从医学院退学要去经商，但是却碰见了金钟云这一幕，金钟云现在还记得崔始源当时面无表情的走到他面前，然后递给了他一张卡。

当时的金钟云是惊讶的，但是迫于给母亲治病，他想不了那么多便收下了这份莫名其妙的好意，母亲顺利做完手术，只可惜癌症发现的太晚，即使做了手术，也无法根治，几个月后母亲还是离开了。

操办完母亲的后事后，金钟云在医院打听出了崔始源的联系方式，并找到了他。崔始源当时忙着创业，没日没夜的工作，憔悴而又敏感，对金钟云的谢意表现的十分漠然，金钟云执意要还他钱，并且要写借条，崔始源有些烦，便随口说了一句，“你陪我睡一晚，我就当你还了。”金钟云震惊的瞪大双眼，崔始源看着他木然的表情，觉得有些好笑，起身便要离开，没走两步就听见身后传来一句“好。”

当天晚上，崔始源就带金钟云去了一家酒店，崔始源简单冲了个澡就躺倒了床上，金钟云则在浴室里磨蹭了好一会，最后才鼓起勇气上了床，崔始源并不是gay，年纪轻轻的他也并没有多少经验，只是话都说出去了这个时候撤退，他觉得有点丢人，便将金钟云抱在了怀里。

金钟云第一次被一个男人抱，心里紧张的要命，他甚至能听见自己的心跳声，他就像一只待宰的羔羊，紧张而又害怕的等着崔始源接下来的动作，但是没想到，过了一会，传来了轻微的鼾声。

于是，他便真的只是陪崔始源睡了一晚。

那天晚上崔始源难得睡了一个好觉，创业的巨大压力让他连续一个多月都没法好好入睡，但是在将金钟云拥入怀中的瞬间，他却难得的有些困倦了，继而便是一夜无梦的香甜，崔始源意识到，金钟云对他似乎有些安神的效果，于是便提出了包养这件事。

金钟云在听到包养这个词的时候又一次木然了，崔始源连忙解释道“你别误会，我只是想让你陪我吃饭，睡觉，单纯的睡觉而已，我不会和你发生性关系你放心，我不喜欢男人的。”

“我也不喜欢。”

“那就好。”

“但是……不会很奇怪吗？你为什么要让我陪你睡觉啊。”

“嗯……你安神效果比安眠药还好用。”

“啊？”

“当然，确实有点奇怪，你要是不愿意也没事，之前不是说好了吗，你陪我一晚上之前的债一笔勾销，我们两清了。”

听了崔始源的话，金钟云犹豫了一会，最后还是答应了崔始源的要求。因为崔始源给了他和母亲最后的幸福时光，他很感谢崔始源，他希望自己也能为崔始源做些什么，而且他觉得男人在一起睡个觉而已，似乎也没什么，于是这份简单而又纯粹的包养关系便正式成立了。

起初崔始源并没有给过金钟云什么钱，因为创业初期，资金实在紧张，直到他的公司开始成型，业务进了正轨后，金钟云开始发现，自己的账户里每个月都会准时的打进一笔钱，看见自己余额后面的零越来越多，金钟云越发的感到压力，他一直觉得自己真的没做什么，崔始源忙，他们一年见不了几次面，所以大部分时间金钟云都是自由的，这也是为什么金希澈三年来都没有发现金钟云有个金主的原因。

金钟云觉得他这个钱拿的实在不安心，但是他又不好和崔始源说，崔始源不喜欢有人拒绝他，随着生意越做越大，掌控欲也越来越强，所以金钟云也就只好默默的收着这笔钱，然后再把这笔钱每个月捐给慈善机构。

就这样，转瞬间就快四年了，金钟云看着身旁熟睡的崔始源，依然觉得这一切是那般的不切实际，这样渺小的自己身旁却有着一个闪烁着光芒的存在。

他藏在光芒映射的阴影下，安静的仰望着。


	2. 第二章 我不过是个抱枕罢了

金钟云的睡眠向来比较少，所以便养成了早起跑步的习惯，他难得和崔始源会在同一天休息，跑步回来时便买了些早餐打算同崔始源一起吃，却没想到刚进门就闻到了咖啡的香气。

“你起这么早？”

“习惯了，出去跑步了？”

“嗯，我还买了早餐，不过看来有点多余了。”

金钟云看向桌上两份精致的西式早餐，便将自己买的粥放在了一旁。

崔始源不常做饭，一来是忙的没时间，二来是他也只会像煎蛋这样简单的料理，而金钟云则是对料理这件事完全没天分，所以两个人下厨的时间并不是多，金钟云其实很喜欢类似做饭这种烟火气，他曾经为了让自己对得起崔始源给的钱，甚至去报名上过料理班，可惜料理课程除了让他给他的经纪人找到一个男朋友外，并没有给他带来其他任何有用的价值，于是他便放弃了。

“你今天不上班？”

“嗯。”

“我也休息。”

“我知道。”

两个人一边吃着饭一边有一句没一句的搭话，不过大部分时间都是金钟云主动找些话题，崔始源也只是礼貌上的回应，眼睛一直落在手机上。

“你要拍戏了？”

“嗯，你怎么知道的。”

“你的微博。”

“你关注我了？”

“嗯。”

“你叫什么，我回关你啊。”

“用户132……”

“算了，我扫你吧。”

金钟云挪了挪椅子向崔始源靠近了一些，拿过他的手机，用小号关注了崔始源的微博。

金钟云的大号就像所有艺人一般，是由公司和自己打理，一般用来转发些行程和官方消息之类的，他自己很少会用那个号发什么。

虽说是个十八线艺人，但是金希澈对他的行为还是有所限制，少发微博就是其中之一，于是金钟云便注册了小号关注了自己，甚至混进了自己的小粉丝群里，每天在群里摸鱼浑水，也是乐在其中。

“这是？”

“小号，大号公司也有密码，不方便。”

“哦。”

“我没想到你也会玩sns，我以为像你这么忙的商界大佬，每天只关注世界经济呢。”

“嗯，专门为了你开的。”

“咳……”金钟云一口咖啡呛在了嗓子眼，险些一口喷到崔始源的脸上。

“没事吧？”

“没事。”

金钟云咬了口面包，偷偷的瞟一眼崔始源。

“有话说？”

“嗯……那你为什么关注我啊？”

“因为你从来不主动告诉我你的动态。”

“啊？”

崔始源将涂好蜂蜜的面包放了下来，一脸认真的看着金钟云，“我的朋友也有在进行包养关系的人，他们的被包养人会每天给他发消息打电话，汇报他的生活以及工作动态，而你不会，从来都是我主动找你。”

“我以为你不想知道……”

“你又没问过我，怎么知道我不想。”

“那我以后每天向你汇报，你看几点合适？你挑个时间，也省的我打扰你。”

崔始源安静的看着金钟云，片刻后轻声的说了句“算了。”然后便继续吃着早餐。

金钟云感觉到崔始源有些不开心，突然心生愧疚，“对不起啊，我第一次被包养，没什么经验，再说了虽然咱俩时间挺长了，但是你想想咱俩其实相处的时间并不多。”

“集团总部迁到首尔了。”

“哦。”

“以后见面的时间可能会多一些。”

“啊？哦……”金钟云觉得崔始源似乎误会了自己的意思，他并没有抱怨他们见面少这件事，他想解释一下，但是却被崔始源的电话打断了。

崔始源接了电话进了书房，等他回来的时候，金钟云已经收拾好了餐桌，坐在沙发上玩手机。崔始源倒了杯咖啡坐在了金钟云旁边。

“你休息的时候都做什么？”

“喝咖啡，看电影，看看篮球比赛什么的。”

“那要不要出去看电影？”

“我都是买碟回来看，出去看太麻烦了，澈哥不太喜欢让我出去乱逛。”

“澈哥？”

“我经纪人，人挺好的，就是有点毒舌。不过我挺感谢他的，我都十八线了他都不放弃我，还给我找机会唱歌。”

“你喜欢他？”

“嗯？喜欢啊，对我好的我都喜欢。”

“那我呢？”

“啊？”

“我对你好吗？”

金钟云沉默了，崔始源对他算是好吗，他在他最需要帮助的时候帮了他，之后虽然偿还的方式奇怪了些，不过仔细想想，崔始源从来没有逼迫过他做任何事情，即使两个人睡在一起，崔始源也从没有过任何过界的行为，金钟云突然想起来，崔始源好像说过，他不喜欢男人。

“你对我很好。”

“那你也喜欢我？”

“嗯，喜欢啊。”

金钟云回答的肯定，温柔的笑容始终挂在脸上，崔始源没有接话，低头喝了口咖啡，嘴角默默的上扬出一个弧度。

两个人虽然认识时间不短，但是算起来这还是第一次一起度过休息日，简单攀谈后，便又陷入了沉默。金钟云想着要说些什么才好，但是他和崔始源就好像两个世界的人一样，似乎没有什么共同话题可以聊，而崔始源则一直低着头敲着手机，看起来好像很忙的样子，这样一来，金钟云就更不好意思主动开口了。

“你和你家金丝雀平时在家都做什么？”

“做爱做的事”

“……下个季度的合作我们取消吧。”

“别别别开个玩笑嘛，怎么？你终于想起找我恋爱咨询了吗？”

崔始源给这位备注为‘热情过度的富豪兄’不断发着消息，试图从对方那里获得一些两人相处的良好建议。

“你要不跟他聊聊他的工作？”

“可我不了解娱乐圈。”

“不了解没关系，听他说就行了。”

崔始源看着这条消息，说有所思，考虑了一会放下了手机看着金钟云，问道，

“你最近工作情况怎么样？”

“啊？挺好的啊，明天要进组拍一部网剧，是一个配角，戏份虽然不多，但是希澈哥说主题曲可以由我来唱，所以还是挺好一工作。”金钟云莫名有些紧张，恍惚间有一种上学时，老师突查课文背诵的紧迫感。

“你很喜欢唱歌？”

“嗯，很喜欢。”

“可以唱一首吗？”金钟云愣了下，轻轻地点了点头，喝了口咖啡清了下嗓子，一首婉转动人的情歌娓娓道来，一字一音都精准的敲打在崔始源的心间。

崔始源不是第一次听金钟云唱歌，早在三年前金钟云初入娱乐圈第一次登台的时候，他就在网上听过金钟云唱歌，那个时候得他，正奔忙在大洋彼岸，金钟云的歌声陪伴着他度过了无数个疲惫的夜晚。

一曲过后，金钟云期待的看着崔始源，仿佛一个求表扬的孩子，而崔始源却只是一句轻描淡写的‘很好听。’语调平静且毫无波澜。说完便又拿起了手机，金钟云有些失落，下意识的撅了下嘴，也拿起了手机，继续玩自己的游戏。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊他唱歌太好听了！”

“他还噘嘴了，他从来没这样过。”

……

手机那头，郑允浩默默的放下了手机，任由着消息提醒一个个的弹出，

“不看一下？”沈昌珉端着一份甜品放到郑允浩面前，郑允浩尝了一口，巧克力裹着草莓酱的滋味，让人心情也跟着甜蜜了起来。

“不了，一个不能得罪的痴汉罢了。”说话间郑允浩将沈昌珉搂了过来，让人坐在了自己的腿上。

“你这么说你大股东，我明天就去告诉他，然后让他给我开个更大的餐厅。”

“别想了，他心里有人装不下你，你就老实的作我笼里的金丝雀吧。”郑允浩说完在沈昌珉的嘴角轻轻亲吻了下。

“他还没搞定那个艺人啊？”

“快四年了吧……我挺佩服他的，和自己喜欢的人睡在同一张床上，还能坐怀不乱，崔始源简直就是个圣人，我不行。”

“我也不行。”话落，沈昌珉饶有意味的看了郑允浩一眼，两个人的唇舌便缠绵在了一起。

就如郑允浩说的那般，崔始源喜欢金钟云，这份喜欢因何而起崔始源自己也说不明白，一开始他以为金钟云带给他的睡眠作用只是因为有一个人陪他而已，于是他还专门找了郑允浩过来陪他睡觉，结果最后就是两人双双失眠熬夜到天亮，后来崔始源渐渐明白了，那种安心的感觉，只有金钟云才有。

时间长了他便依赖上了这份安心，他会开始留意他的动态，关注他的微博，也会在有时间的时候就赶回来，只为了和他见一面，他也曾经想过对金钟云的坦白，但是金钟云对他的态度，就好像只是对待一份工作而已，没有半点的私情，他害怕一旦他坦露了情愫，金钟云就会离开他的世界。

金钟云看似温柔，但是做起事来却十分的决断，那种温柔下隐藏的强大力量，才是他在这个复杂的娱乐圈里生存下来的主要原因。

以金钟云现在的收入，他其实可以随时结束和崔始源的包养关系，但是他却没有这么做，崔始源知道这是金钟云对他的感恩，同时也是一种信任，金钟云相信崔始源不会强迫他做任何事，而崔始源也着实舍不得强迫他。

所以在很多个夜里，崔始源其实都会醒来，看着金钟云熟睡的面孔，轻轻地抚摸着他的脸庞，指尖从唇上掠过，继而又落在了自己的唇上。

两个人难得一天休息，就这样在尴尬和间接性的沉默中渡过了，吃完晚饭后，金钟云开始纠结要不要回去自己的小公寓。按理说他应该留下来陪崔始源，但是金希澈明天又回来接他，这样的话金希澈就会知道崔始源的存在，以金希澈那个高速马达运转的脑袋来说，他和崔始源的关系自然也就藏不住了。

想到后面金希澈一连串的八卦，金钟云不禁叹了口气。

“怎么了？”

“啊？没什么，我就是在想要不要回去睡。”

“不可以。”

“但是我经纪人明天要接我进组。”

“让他来这里接你。”

“那样他就知道我们的关系了。”

“我有那么见不得人吗？”

金钟云看着崔始源认真的神情，一时不知该怎么回答。他从来没有故意隐瞒过他和崔始源的关系，一来，之前的崔始源的工作主要在国外，两人见面不多，也就没必要报备；二来，他们的关系并不是传统的包养关系，甚至连朋友都算不上，金钟云一直觉得自己对崔始源来说就是个抱枕罢了，但是对外人来说解释起来会很麻烦，所以金钟云自己也就从来不会提。

但是现在不一样，崔始源说过他们以后见面的次数会变多，那么金希澈早晚都会知道，早死晚死都是死，金钟云深吸了一口气，仿佛做了一个重大决定一般，拿起手机给金希澈发过去了别墅的地址，并简单的交代了一下。

金希澈收到消息的时候，正在同男友做快乐事，他习惯性的瞟了一眼亮起来的屏幕，这一瞟不要紧，险些就将自己的亿万子孙交代了出去，还好他及时控制了自己的血压，才保住了他精力男的称号。

不过第二天一早，金希澈还是久违的起了个早，一路飞驰到昨天金钟云发给他的地址，停车后仔仔细细的整理了下自己的着装才按响了门铃。

开门的正是崔始源。

“您好，崔先生，我是金希澈，是钟云的经纪人，也是他的老板。”金希澈昨天看到金钟云的短信时，他就猜到恐怕金钟云恐怕是走了歪路子，别墅地址是出了名的富人区，金钟云根本不会有这样的朋友住在这里。

但是当崔始源这张经常出现在经济版的脸，站在他面前的时候，他着实还是震惊了一下，心里暗自赞叹道‘金钟云这个兔崽子还真是好眼力，这波不亏。’

“您好，钟云在里面换衣服，您要不要进去等？”

“不用了，我在外面等就好。”

“好。”

崔始源说完话并没有要进屋的打算，依然站在门口，于是金钟云下楼的时候就看见了一个奇异的画面，崔始源和金希澈两个人安静的站在门口，一个门里，一个门外，宛若两尊门神。

“你俩干啥呢？”

“等你啊。”异口同声的答案竟默契的一致，这让两个人对彼此都有了些好感，金钟云干笑了两声便拉着金希澈要离开，步子还没挪动，就被崔始源拉住了，他温柔的摸了摸金钟云的头，柔声的说了一句“一切顺利。”

金钟云有些诧异的看着崔始源，木然的点了点头，然后便离开了，转身的瞬间金钟云好像听见了心脏跳动的声音。

“你可以啊，这么大一尊佛藏的严严实实的，看他刚才那眼神，你俩可不是刚搞上的，说吧，多久了？”

“快四年了。”

“什么？”金希澈吓得一脚刹车将车停在了路边。

“四年了？金钟云你挺厉害啊，你有这资源你不早说，他随便扔一个投资你直接巡演都行，还去什么破网剧啊。”

“我和他不是你想的那种关系，我们就是单纯的睡觉而已。”

“炮友？”

“不是，只是睡觉，没有别的！我们连亲都没亲过。”

“嗯……他是不是有什么病？”

“不能吧……”

“那这题我就不会了，只睡不做这是我盲区。”

“他可能就是失眠，那我刚好又可以治他的失眠，然后就这样了。”

“那他给你钱了吗？”

“给了，每个月都给。”

“钱呢？”

“我捐了。”

“你特么的……”

“我又没做什么，拿着钱我也不安心啊。”

“那你做啊！”金钟云瞪了金希澈一眼。

“不是，我的意思他刚才看你的眼神，分明是对你有意思的。”

“怎么可能？”

“怎么不可能。”

“他可是总裁，年纪轻轻就事业有为，怎么可能喜欢我这么平凡的人。”

“你要不要照照镜子，再跟我探讨平凡这两个字。再说了咱不仅长得好看，咱还会唱歌会写歌，对人又好，也没有丑闻，活脱脱一个五讲四美三热爱的好青年，怎么就配不上他了，做我金希澈的艺人你能不能有点自信。”

金钟云被金希澈的飞扬逗得笑了起来，金希澈也懒得继续教育他。

崔始源在金钟云走后，给郑允浩发了条消息，“头摸了，话也说了。”

“嗯，做的好。”

“他头发真软。”

“嗯。”

“我车限号了，你过来接我，我要去开会。”

“我是你助理吗？”

“不是。”

郑允浩刚要回复，就见崔始源又发了一句“我不给你发工资。”

郑允浩用力的咬了口面包，起身拿着钥匙出了门，边走边念叨“不生气，那是发小，那是金主，那是爸爸，不能打死他。”

崔始源这个早上的心情很好，明亮的阳光透过窗子照进屋内，照亮了角落里的尘埃。对崔始源来说，金钟云或许就是那束光。


	3. 第三章还是个弟弟

金钟云进组后就进入了工作模式，金希澈这次给他找的这个网剧，和以往相比戏份多了一些，虽然依然是一个配角，但是金钟云还是十分用心的研读每一句台词。

“你也不用太下功夫，咱们冲的是主题曲，这部戏是专门用来捧角的，你努力的太明显，小心被人家盯上，知道吗？”金希澈偷偷的跟金钟云交代了几句，金钟云也不傻，在圈里这几年，他也看透了一些摆在明面上的‘潜规则’，自然知道该怎么做。

崔始源开了一天的会，公司刚刚迁回国内，大大小小的事情都等着他决断，圈内的一些商业新贵也都纷纷的前来拜访，谁都想和这位商业精英搭上一点关系。崔始源忙了整整一天，直到天黑才有空闲时间休息一会。

他拿出手机看了眼sns，金钟云的大号今天发了一条进组的消息，以及定妆照。金钟云这个角色是一位外表冷漠，但是内心却十分活泼跳脱的猫系少年，主要职能就是负责陪女主吐槽男主，是一位标准的男闺蜜设定。

所以，服化方面也是偏少年，微卷的短发配上清爽的妆容，看似随意却精心搭配的松垮白衬衫，坐在地毯上看起来着实有点像一只漂亮的小猫。

崔始源将这张照片存了下来，反复看了好久才舍得关上。他看了看时间早就过了晚饭的时间，金钟云在本地拍戏，他原本想着要是结束的早，他或许可以找他吃个晚饭，但是现在，他实在想不出还有什么理由可以去见金钟云。

正当崔始源烦恼的时候，金钟云的给崔始源发了一条消息，

“我今天拍了两场戏，NG了两次，不过两场戏中间间隔有点长，其他演员出了点状况，所以结束的晚了，就这些。”

金钟云看着发出去的消息，犹豫着要不要写个‘报告完毕’之类的结束语，看起来好像更正式一些。

崔始源那天跟他说的话他一直放在心上，他觉得作为一个收了钱的被包养人，他却从来不主动联系崔始源，这实在是太不称职了，于是他今天趁候场的时候，用小号在粉丝群里问了两句关于包养关系之类的问题，

“请问大家，金主和被包养人应该是什么样的相处模式呢？”

“哇哦，我们珍贵的男粉发言了！计数君快出来计数。”

“包养？我们小土地在写文吗？关于云云的吗！！”

“相处模式？你确定你问的不是姿势吗？这个我可以！”

“你可以个屁你可以！云云是我的！”

……

由于金钟云平时大多数都潜水，所以偶尔冒泡一次，可谓是一呼百应，不过尽管话题楼逐渐变歪，但是金钟云还是得到了十几本关于包养题材的txt。

金钟云挑了几个名字还不错的看了起来，虽然内容和他与崔始源的关系不一样，但是至少金钟云确定了一件事，那就是他果然应该主动联系崔始源才对，于是就有了宛若部队汇报一样的工作汇报消息。

但是，尽管金钟云的工作汇报毫无感情，在崔始源眼里依然像镀了一层蜜一样甜腻，他迅速回了金钟云的消息，内容简单明了“好的，知道了。”

金钟云看着这条消息，心里莫名有些抑郁，不过也都被他归为还不习惯这种工作模式而作罢了。他放下了手机，拿出了剧本，打算把明天的台词再背一背，却没想到没过多久崔始源就又发了一条消息过来。

“那你是不是还没吃饭？”

金钟云犹豫了下，最终回了个“还没。”

其实他是吃了一点饼干，但是金钟云想了一下，这应该不属于崔始源说的‘饭’的范畴，于是便回了一个没有。

很快崔始源那边就回了消息，“一起吃吧，我去接你，地址发我。”

金钟云本想拒绝，但是还没发过去就看崔始源又发来了一条消息，上面是一处饭店的定位，以及一句“要是不方便，你自己过去，我在那等你也可以。”

金钟云考虑了下，最终回了一句“好，那你等我。”

崔始源那边看见金钟云的回复，笑意也越发的深了，郑允浩看了眼痴痴看着手机的崔始源，摇了摇头，“以后你俩要成了，你打算给我多少股份来报答我。”

“我可以让你一个季度的红利。”

“可真下的去本啊，一言为定啊，下次不知道回什么找哥哥知道吗，别乱回，这是追媳妇，不是和下属对工作进度，什么就你知道了。我看你啥都不知道。”

崔始源懒得搭理郑允浩，给刚才的饭店打了个电话，定了几道少油好消化的菜，还专门备了粥，郑允浩也不再打扰，放下原本要给他的文件转身朝外走，一脸深藏功与名的得意。

要不是他刚巧过来给崔始源送文件，也不会看见崔始源一脸苦大仇深的盯着手机，也自然就不会帮他说了那句‘我想和你一起吃饭。’当然郑允浩其实更想说的是，我想和你一起睡觉，但是碍于资本势力，只好不得不屈服。

不过尽管崔始源是在郑允浩的帮助下约出来的金钟云，但是最后那份体贴，却是发自他的内心，他知道金钟云很害怕会麻烦到自己，所以在郑允浩发完要接他的消息后，他连忙改了口，让金钟云直接去饭店，因为他清楚，哪一种方式可以让金钟云接受的没有负担。

金钟云到饭店的时候，崔始源已经在包厢里等他，桌上摆了几道简单的家常菜还有热腾腾的粥，菜品简单的和崔始源有些不相称。

“不喜欢？”

“没有，挺好的。”

金钟云坐了下来，盛了一碗粥，热腾腾的粥让他的身体渐渐暖了起来，天气转凉了他本就有些畏寒，偏偏这部剧拍的还是夏日的剧，所以尽管他在片场抱了一天的保温杯，但是却始终没有暖过来，却没想到崔始源这碗粥让他暖进了心底。

崔始源见金钟云吃的开心，自己也动了筷，他白天看剧照的时候就发现这部剧是夏日剧，他知道金钟云有些怕冷，所以就专门让人熬了粥，还在金钟云来之前开了包间的暖气，看着金钟云吃的脸颊微红，崔始源眼角的笑意也越发的浓烈了。

两个人安静的吃着饭，金钟云期间偷偷瞥了崔始源几眼，见崔始源没什么想要聊天的意思也就没有主动攀谈。

崔始源的眼神一直偷偷的落在金钟云的身上，见金钟云看向自己，忙故作镇定的吃着东西，他其实很想和金钟云边吃边聊，就像沈昌珉和郑允浩那样，吃个牛排也能聊一个多小时的那一种，但是他和金钟云却从来没有过，他们的吃饭就是单纯的进食，而睡觉也就是单纯的入眠。

想到这里，崔始源就有些郁闷，不禁的叹了口气。

“怎么了？”见崔始源的异常，金钟云终于开口发问。

“啊？没什么，就是想到一些事。”

“什么事啊？”

“嗯……你是不是特别不喜欢和我聊天？”

“啊？没有啊。”崔始源突然跳脱的提问，让金钟云有些局促，“我就是不知道说什么，我不知道你喜欢听什么，我们太不一样了。”

“你说的我都喜欢。”

崔始源一脸真挚的看着金钟云，金钟云突然不知该回应些什么，最后只好回了句“谢谢你。”

“谢什么？”金钟云的回答让崔始源更加郁闷了，他总是对自己克制有礼保持着距离，明明是同睡过一张床的人，金钟云待他却总向是下属与雇主一般疏离。

“啊？我也不知道。”金钟云的确不知道怎么回答，他只是随口应了一句，没想到崔始源会刨根问底，崔始源方才的真挚，就好像一颗石子，扔向了他平静无波的心底。

“我是不是很让你感到害怕？”

“没有。”

“那为什么你对我总是那么客气。”

“因为你是老板啊，对老板客气不是应该的吗？”

“金希澈也是你老板。”

“澈哥不一样，他是对我很好的哥哥。”

“那我呢？”

“你是弟弟啊。”

崔始源那句‘我对你不好吗？’的话被硬生生噎了回去，金钟云的回答再一次超出了他的预判，崔始源终于发现在面对金钟云的时候，他掌握的所有谈判话术都毫无用处。

“确实……我还真是个弟弟，我要是哥哥的话，你是不是就对我说敬语了？”

“对啊。下属对老板不都这样吗？”

“可你不是我下属啊。”

“那我是什么？”

“你……你是我包养的人啊。”崔始源说完就在心里暗暗的打了自己一巴掌，他意识到自己真是说了一个糟透了的答案，但是没想到金钟云却笑了起来。

“我还以为你要说我是抱枕呢。”

崔始源很喜欢看金钟云笑，他笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，眼角低垂流淌出笑意，那种笑容是真情实感，发自内心的，和崔始源在商场上见惯的阿谀逢迎完全不同。

金钟云见崔始源一直看着他，突然有些不好意思了，低头继续喝起了粥。

“我喜欢看你笑。”

“嗯？那……我以后多笑给你看？”

“好，一言为定。”

“嗯。”金钟云重重的点了点头，心底莫名泛起了一丝喜悦，他突然想起白天看的那些小说，想着自己终于也有让金主认可的地方了，莫名其妙的成就感让他的喜悦之情越发的膨胀，全然没有意识到自己同那些小说里的包养关系，有着最本质的差别。

气氛放松下来后，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着，一顿饭也算是愉快的结束了，饭后崔始源提出散步，顺便送金钟云回去，金钟云也没有拒绝。

初秋的夜里有些微凉，从饭店出来的瞬间，金钟云感受到了凉意，崔始源让他在原地等着，先去车里拿了点东西，回来的时候手上就多了一个袋子。

“过两天会降温，别感冒。”

金钟云接过袋子看了看，里面是一件全新的大衣，崔始源不是第一次送他礼物，每年他生日的时候他都会准备礼物，但是几乎都是看起来就很贵的手表，首饰之类的，金钟云觉得太显眼也就从来没有戴过，每一份都仔细的收了起来。

金钟云突然意识到，自己似乎从来没有送过崔始源礼物。

“你喜欢什么啊？我改天送你个礼物作为回礼吧。”

“这难道不应该是你自己想吗？”

“嗯……可是你好像什么都不缺。”

“缺觉。”

“啊？”

“你不在我睡不踏实。”

“其实，我一直想问你，咱俩在一起时间也没多少，你总说我安眠效果好，那我不在的时候你怎么解决的？”

“大部分时间工作忙，特别累的时候躺到床上就睡了，就像机器一样，把电耗没了，强行入睡，或者吃药，不过都没你效果好。”

“那我还挺厉害的。”

“确实。”金钟云一脸得意，看的崔始源心痒痒的，他终于按耐不住的揉了揉金钟云的头，金钟云为了新戏烫了头发，一头的小卷看起来就像一只小狮子，崔始源一见面就想伸手去触碰，但是又担心过于唐突会吓到金钟云，不过此刻看见金钟云开心的笑脸他终于忍不住了。

崔始源突然的举动，让金钟云愣在了原地，他微微低着头任由着崔始源轻触。手掌的温度透过头顶逐渐传递，悄悄的染红了他的耳根。

“那个……我想到送你什么了？”

“什么？”

“等身抱枕。”

“那是什么？”

“我让澈哥按照我的照片给你去定做一个等身抱枕，这样以后我不在的时候你就可以抱着抱枕了啊。”

“你确定？”

“不好吗？”

“倒也不是，就是……以后如果你在的时候，床上就有两个你。你ok吗？”

“嗯……有点吓人，算了，我再想想吧。”

“其实你不用送什么回礼的，你已经送了一份很好的礼物给我了。”

“是吗？什么时候？我怎么不知道。”

“以后你就知道了，早点回去吧。”

不知不觉两个人已经走到了金钟云所住的酒店前，时间已经不早了，金钟云想着崔始源还要上班，就道别回去了，崔始源看着金钟云进了酒店后便也转身离开了。

回到酒店房间金钟云洗了个澡趴在床上玩手机，粉丝群里还在聊着他的新造型，看见粉丝们都很喜欢他也觉得很满足，金钟云瞥见桌上的袋子，将大衣拿了出来拍了个照，然后登陆了大号发了条sns，“天冷了，注意保暖。”配图就是这一件大衣。

过了一会就有了一些粉丝的评论，有夸他造型好看的，还有夸衣服好看的，只有一条连头像都没有的号简单只回复了一个“嗯。”

金钟云看着这个字傻傻的笑了，和他同样的是，这个账号背后的人也在冲着手机傻傻的笑着。

深夜里，有两个大男人对着手机傻笑，也有人在正对着手机咬牙切齿，金希澈半个小时前收到一封邮件，邮件里只有一张照片，一张崔始源摸金钟云头发的照片，角度刁钻极尽暧昧，就算没什么都让人觉得两人关系不简单，更别说这俩人还真就有点什么。

“这不像是一般狗仔的作风”

朴正洙给金希澈倒了杯牛奶，从金希澈的手上拿过手机。

“要是一般狗仔的话，肯定会提条件的，而且这邮箱地址还加了密，这行没这么干的。”

“我们家朴大记者不仅懂经济还懂娱乐八卦？”金希澈从身后环住朴正洙，将头抵在朴正洙的肩上，舌尖轻轻的搔弄了下朴正洙的耳廓。

“别闹，我明早还有个采访呢，说正事。”

“好，我听你的。我都在这行这么多年了，我当然看的出这不是狗仔的作风，但是怕就怕不是狗仔。”

“你的意思是？”

“要是记者的话，大家就是互换个条件，花个钱就可以了，但是就怕这种连条件都不提的人，粉丝的可能性更大一些。”

“这种程度算跟踪狂了吧，还算什么粉丝。”

“我家正洙就是会说话，来快让我亲一下你这张会说话的小嘴。”

“你滚蛋。”

“你想滚哪个蛋呀，我都给你哦~”

“你这个人怎么……说说的就不正经了。”

“没办法，怪你太诱人。再说了相信你男人我的能力，我不会让给我的艺人出事的。”

“狂妄。”朴正洙嘴上嫌弃，但是还是乖乖的送上了一个吻，金希澈就势将人搂了过来，两人就此陷入了一片旖旎。

深夜萧瑟，金钟云看着小说渐渐的入睡了，睡前还不忘给崔始源道了一声‘晚安’，崔始源看到消息后，截了个图发给了郑允浩，“这是他第一次跟我道晚安。”

“嗯，晚安。”

“滚。”

郑允浩迷迷糊糊的看了眼崔始源的消息便关了手机，伸手将沈昌珉搂的更紧了一些。

崔始源收了手机，躺在床上呆呆的看着自己的手掌，金钟云发间的触感仿佛还残留在手心，他轻轻的吻了下手心，柔声的道了一句“晚安，好梦。”


	4. 第四章你的咖啡有点甜

金钟云的新剧拍摄很快就进入了尾声，原本网剧的拍摄周期就短于电视剧，偶像类型的尤其。所以一周后金钟云就正式杀青离组，以往离组无论表面功夫还是真的走了心，多少都会有些不舍，但是这部剧也实在奇葩，男主带资进组就算了，开拍没两天强插进了一个女二，导致金钟云原本不多的戏份就更少了。

角色和番位的中途变化，自然也就引起了粉丝之前的争执。

“害，我们云云好惨，都男N了，还要往下降。”

“害，钱微言轻，莫得金主就是这样的。”

热度高的艺人粉丝在微博撕，金钟云的粉丝也就只能在群里抱怨几句，艺人名气小，粉丝说话自然也没人关注，一不小心说了什么让人误会的话，反倒给自家主子招黑，所以金钟云为数不多的一些粉丝都选择了闭麦。

看着粉丝群里的低潮，金钟云想着要安慰几句，其实他不太在乎戏份被删这件事，他原本就对演戏热情不高，也只是当作一份工作在履行义务罢了，而且金希澈还为他争取到了主题曲，所以其实他还是挺开心的，但是他这份开心却不能和爱他的人们分享，也实在寂寞了些。

“其实……也不一定是坏事啊，不是说主题曲是云云唱吗？”金钟云看着自己打出的‘云云’心里一阵恶寒。

“是吗是吗？小土地你怎么知道的！你果然是圈内人对8对！”

金钟云突然想起来，主题曲的事情还没有对外宣布，这下可好，正主下场亲自爆料，金希澈之前准备的惊喜宣传路线，瞬间泡汤了。

“emmmm无意间听说的……”

“要是真这样，还要什么男N，我们云云有新歌了！！”

“哇的一声哭出来，我家宝宝终于有新歌了，狗公司终于干事了，我再也不诅咒金希澈脱发了。”

粉丝间的气氛很快就被带动了起来，金钟云却要开始苦恼着该怎么跟金希澈解释，免不了又是一顿唠叨。

“话说小土地，你的包养文写好了吗？发到哪里呀？”

“什么文？我没有要写啊。”金钟云这才知道，原来前些日子他在粉丝群问包养关系的时候，她们误以为他要写文。

金钟云刚出道的时候也炒过几个cp，不过都不温不火，后来人气降了，也就更没人和他炒cp了，所以金钟云的cp圈可以算的上是常年位于极地圈内。仅有的几个粮也都是几位从出道以来就跟着他的铁粉，剪得拉郎视频罢了，其中就包括刚刚问他话的‘云朵味的饼酱’。

“啊……我以为我终于有新粮看了呢。”

“话说饼酱大大最近要产粮吗？突然觉得金希澈和云云也不错呢！”

“他俩在一起能干啥？数腿毛吗？”

“exm？我云温柔攻好吗？”

“产不了，我家那位最近闲的要死，成天跟着我，我没时间摸鱼。”

“报警了，虐狗。”

“+10000000”

……

随着聊天内容逐渐跑偏，金钟云也关了群聊，他早上离组后直接回了自己的小公寓，他本想是不是应该回崔始源的别墅，但是他早上给崔始源发了消息后，崔始源一直没回，金钟云想着对方可能在忙，便先回了自己的公寓。

崔始源一大清早就在开会，直到下午才结束回到了办公室，刚开门就看到郑允浩坐在自己的位子上悠闲的喝着咖啡。

“你最近是不是有点过于清闲。”

“因为我发现一个新的赚钱路子，而且很轻松。”

“什么？”

“帮你追人啊，怎么样和你的小明星进展如何？”崔始源这才打开了社交软件，看见了金钟云早上发来的消息。

“他杀青了。”

“嗯，然后呢？”

“嗯？我知道了啊，还有什么然后。”

“……你真是救不活。你就不能说一句辛苦了，我请你吃个饭泡个温泉犒劳一下吗？”

“不行，我下午还有两个会要开，我没时间泡温泉，吃饭倒是可以。”

“那就吃饭，我家昌珉的餐厅有新菜单，要不要去试试，给你们准备一个最私密的套房，隔音一流，保证外面什么都听不见。”

“看样子你是试过了，不用套房，普通隔间就可以，太隆重了钟云会别扭。”

“你说你这份贴心，他要是不知道，还有啥用？”

“他总会感觉到的，不急。”

“成吧，你把你家那位口味发给我，我让珉珉给你们准备特别菜。”

“所以你今天过来是拉客的吗？”

“不是，珉珉说我在他想不出新菜式，让我离他远点……”

见郑允浩一脸的委屈，崔始源毫不客气的笑了出来。

“总有一天，你也会这样的。”

“不会的，钟云很温柔。”

“走着瞧，到时候你可别来找我哭，我一定笑死你。”

崔始源不再跟郑允浩争论，给金钟云回了个消息，顺便跟他确认下吃饭的时间。

金钟云收到消息的时候，正在乖乖的接受金希澈的批评教育，看到崔始源的回复，回了他一个时间，嘴角露出了一抹笑容。

“你家金主？”

“他叫崔始源。”

“我知道。”金希澈正在气头上，金钟云也就没再跟他顶嘴。

“我知道错了，我保证下次一定注意，不乱说话。”

“算了，还好你粉丝群人不多。”

“你这是安慰吗？”

“不然呢？要不你让崔始源投点钱，我们搞一个大型音乐选秀节目，我从第一期捧你到最后一期，让你火到大街小巷都放着你的歌。”

“别，现在也挺好。”

金钟云倒也不是敷衍，他确实没有特别大的野心，他喜欢唱歌，只要能唱歌，有人听他就会觉得开心，知足常乐这四个字，在他身上可谓是呈现的淋漓尽致。

“钟云啊，你对未来没有什么规划吗？你是很努力，也很尽职尽责，但是这个圈子你原地踏步，他就是后退。我是可以帮你争取资源，你也还有一些真心待你的粉丝，但是能维持多久呢？你今天能唱一首歌，那明天呢？一年、两年、三年……你觉得他们能等你多少年？爱是最禁不起时间消耗的。”

“希澈哥，你今天怎么了？”

“没事，我只是希望你能好好想一下你的未来，我不希望你在这个圈子里，只是参与一下而已，你值得有更好的。”

“哥……”金希澈的罕有的真挚让金钟云有些感动。

“所以……让崔始源投资一下吧。”

“闭嘴吧哥。”

“啧，还护主。算了不跟你闹，我还有事你自己玩吧，对了，最近进出都小心一点，尤其是跟崔始源在一起的时候。”

“干嘛？难道还有狗仔愿意花时间来拍我吗？”

“谁知道呢，注意一下总是好的，林子大了什么变种的鸟都会有。”

“好，知道了。”

金希澈简单交代了下之后的工作日程，就离开了，金钟云和崔始源约的吃饭时间是晚上，他想着吃完饭应该会和崔始源一起回别墅那边，所以就着手收拾了些东西打算带过去。边收拾边哼起了新歌的旋律，不知不觉就整理出了一个小行李箱，此刻的金钟云丝毫没有意识到，自己对去见崔始源这件事上，开始有了期待。

崔始源今天也着实忙的很，所以给金钟云发了餐厅地址，让他先过去等他。

金钟云倒也听话，收到崔始源的消息就拉着行李箱去了餐厅，郑允浩早就在餐厅翘首以待，他虽然很早就知道崔始源包养了个小明星，但是对于金钟云这个人却是毫不知情，崔始源甚至连照片都没有给郑允浩看过，所以郑允浩对金钟云这个人充满了好奇。

“郑允浩先生，你能不能不要总进后厨，厨房重地闲人免入，那么大的字，你是文盲吗？”

“我想你嘛。”

“你闭嘴，烦死了，快出去招待你家老板的小情人。”

“我更想看我的小情人，你今天几点关店啊？”

“我今天通宵！都换季了我还没有新甜品，都怪你。”沈昌珉瞪了郑允浩一眼，郑允浩也只是傻傻的笑了笑。

“那我陪你通宵。”

“你敢再在我店里过夜我就弄死你。”

“别生气嘛，一会崔始源来了，你给他上最贵的菜和酒，使劲讹他，不用客气。”

“你可真是亲朋友啊，对了不安排包间真的可以吗？好歹也是个明星吧。”

“崔始源说没事，好像没什么名气，我也不太清楚，护得很，我也就知道个名字罢了，不过以前瞥过一次他的照片，长得还不错，但是没你好看。”

“滚蛋。”两个人嬉笑间，服务生通知沈昌珉有人来找崔始源预约的位置，郑允浩听了忙跟着出去接待。

“您好，金钟云先生对吗？”

“嗯，您是？”金钟云跟着服务生进了一个隔间，餐厅的环境优雅，不是饭点所以人也不是很多，所以金钟云也就摘了口罩和帽子，其实原本以他的名气做这些伪装也实属多余，但是金希澈告诉他以防万一，所以他也就照做了。

“我叫郑允浩，是崔始源的朋友。”

“哦哦，您好，郑先生。”这是金钟云第一次见到崔始源的朋友，他慌忙的站了起来和郑允浩握手。对于崔始源的世界，他一直觉得陌生又遥远，他平时也会看些经济新闻，每每在上面看到崔始源的时候，他都觉得这个人会躺在他身边熟睡，真是让人不敢相信。

“不用这么拘谨，我和崔始源不一样，我很随和的。”郑允浩说着便坐了下来，眼神自上而下将金钟云打量了一番，金钟云觉得有些紧张，便开始不断的喝着水。

“要不要先喝杯咖啡？”

“好，谢谢。”

郑允浩给金钟云端来一杯咖啡，自己也倒了一杯又坐回到了金钟云对面。

“崔始源没有跟你提过我吗？”

金钟云抱歉的摇了摇头，“他很少说自己的事情。”

“也是，他确实是这样的人，我们认识了很久了，关于他的任何事情，你想知道的我都可以告诉你。”

金钟云笑着点了点头，郑允浩的热情让他有些招架不住，但郑允浩却好像对他很有兴趣。

“郑先生和崔先生是同事吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈崔先生？我知道你们的关系，你不用这样的。”金钟云惊讶的看着郑允浩，他没想到崔始源会将他们的关系告诉给别人。

“其实我们的关系不是您想的那样，我们……”

“你们是纯洁的包养关系，我知道的，不用紧张。”

金钟云想反驳郑允浩，但是又觉得对方说得好像也没错，只好安静的喝着咖啡。

“你和我想的倒是不太一样。”

“嗯？”

“娱乐圈嘛，你也懂，你看起来更像个圈外人。”

“我确实没什么名气……”

“不是这个意思，对了告诉你个秘密，关于崔始源的。”

“什么啊？”

“你明天早上喝一口他的咖啡你就知道了。”

金钟云一脸不明所以，刚要开口追问，就接到了崔始源的电话。

“我可能没办法过去了，你先吃吧，吃完让郑允浩送你。”

“哦，好的，那你忙吧。”

“嗯。”

崔始源迟迟没有挂电话，金钟云也就耐心的听着，过了好一会，崔始源才又说了一句“对不起，我失约了。”

“没事的，又不是什么大事，工作重要，那你记得吃饭。”

“嗯，你也是。”

这次说完崔始源便挂了电话，金钟云的脸上不知道什么时候挂上了一抹笑意。

“以我对崔始源的了解，你应该是被放了鸽子，但是从你的表情来看，这个鸽子你吃的还挺开心。”

“没有，他忙也没办法。”

“行吧，那我还上菜吗？”

“可以打包吗？”

“本来是不可以的，但是给你例外。”

“谢谢。”

郑允浩将崔始源提前点好的菜打包好交给金钟云，跟沈昌珉打了声招呼，便准备开车送人离开。

“不用麻烦了，我自己可以回去的。”

“别，崔始源肯定让我送你了，你住哪？”

“我……元晟别墅”金钟云犹豫了一下，最后报上了崔始源的别墅位置。

“啊我知道那，那房子还是他妈妈当年送给他的成年礼物呢，我去过一次，不过也好多年没去了。”

“啊……这我还是第一次听说。”

郑允浩透过后视镜见金钟云拘谨的样子，便不再主动搭话了，两个人一路无言的到了目的地，简单道别后，郑允浩便离开了，到家的时候已经沈昌珉呆呆的趴在桌上，双眼无神。

“怎么了？不舒服？”

“你之前说你要送谁回家？”

“金钟云啊，就是始源包养的那个小明星。”

“郑允浩。”

“嗯？”

“我要杀了你，让你以后提人不说名字！”

郑允浩领带还没来的及解开，沈昌珉就扑了上去一顿拳打脚踢，不过最后也是演变成了标准结局，待两个人经历过一番酣战后，早就过了午夜，此刻金钟云躺在床上百无聊赖的玩着手机，听见楼下有开门的声音，连忙起身下了床。

“你回来了啊。”

“你还没睡啊？”崔始源看到金钟云眼里闪过一丝惊喜，他以为金钟云回了自己的家，因为他没有让金钟云过来，他就以为金钟云又会像以往一样。

“嗯，我睡得晚。你吃饭了吗？”

“没有。”

“我也没有，一起吃吧。”

“嗯。”

金钟云将打包回来的食物热了一下，两个人一起吃了起来。

“我今天见到你朋友了，他人很好。”

“勉强算个人吧。”

“你们关系真好。”

“你喜欢他？”

“嗯？不讨厌啊。”

“他有恋人。”

“啊？哦，那祝福他？”金钟云不太明白为什么崔始源会提起郑允浩的恋情。

“那餐厅是他恋人开的。”

“哇，女主厨好厉害啊。”

“男的。”

“咳……”金钟云有些噎到，崔始源起身给他倒了杯水，顺着肩膀轻轻地拍了拍他的背。

“这么激动。”

“正常人都不会像你这么轻易说出这么大的事吧。”

“很大吗？”

“不大吗？”

“你想试试吗？”

“啊？”

“没事，吃饭吧。”崔始源低头的瞬间偷偷的笑了出来，金钟云一脸的疑惑，只觉得崔始源今天怪怪的。

吃完饭两个人就各自洗漱准备休息了，金钟云原本想跟崔始源聊会天，但是洗完澡回来的时候，发现崔始源已经睡了。他轻手轻脚的爬上了床，给崔始源掖了掖被角，崔始源睡觉的时候眉头还皱着，金钟云就将手指附在了眉间，轻轻的按揉。崔始源好像感觉到了什么，伸手拉住了金钟云，将人拽进了自己怀里，下巴抵住了金钟云的头顶，昏睡间在金钟云的头顶落下了一吻。

金钟云被崔始源紧紧的箍在怀里，心底随着一吻的落下炸开一束烟花，他不知道这个吻代表什么含义，或许是他太累，又或许是他梦到了什么，这不明意义的吻困扰了他整晚，直到天快亮了才有了困意。

这一睡就睡了一上午，等金钟云醒来的时候，已经中午，崔始源早就不在他身边，他看了眼时间，想着崔始源应该已经上班了，昨晚的吻就像一个梦，他想要确认，但是不知道该怎么开口，带着这个疑惑，金钟云也下了床准备做些吃的填饱肚子。还没到楼下就看崔始源从厨房走了出来。

“醒了？”

“你没上班吗？”

“我今天在家办公。”

“哦。你吃饭了吗？”

“吃过了，厨房有我早上买的早饭，给你留的，快去吃吧。”说完话崔始源就端着咖啡坐在了沙发上看文件，金钟云将早饭也端了进来，坐在崔始源旁边安静的吃着。

崔始源工作的时候十分认真，金钟云一边吃一边看，突然想起郑允浩说的话，于是他便趁崔始源不注意偷偷的拿过了他的咖啡。

“好甜……”

“嗯？”金钟云不自禁的感叹惊动了崔始源，崔始源一回头就看见金钟云拿着自己的咖啡。

“你想喝咖啡？”

“郑先生说，让我今天早上尝一下你的咖啡。”

“你这么听他的话？”

“不是，我是对你好奇……”

“好奇什么？”

“好奇……好奇你的咖啡是什么味儿的。”

“那是什么味儿？”

“甜……味”

崔始源说话间，离金钟云也是越来越近，金钟云看着他靠过来的脸，不禁有些紧张，下意识的往后退了退，眼看着两个人的脸越发的近了，金钟云慌忙的站了起来。

“那个……我还有点困，我上去再睡会，晚安，你加油。”一连串的说完，金钟云就跑上了楼，见到金钟云落荒而逃的背影，崔始源的笑意越发浓烈，他再拿起咖啡喝了口，只觉得杯中的咖啡仿佛更甜了。

金钟云回到房间就把自己包成了一个粽子，躲在被窝里给金希澈发消息。

“哥，崔始源亲我。”

“他终于做个人了。”

金钟云直接选择无视了金希澈的回复，转而在群里发出了疑问。

“亲头顶算是亲密的行为吗？”

“算。”

“看对象，你和狗就不算。”

“和人……”

“啊，那算，她想搞你。”

“……可他是男的啊。”

“男的咋了，男人就没有搞男人的权利吗？这是歧视！”

“等等！男的！小土地！我们群唯一珍贵的男粉！！弯了？？？”

“不是唯一吧，我记得还有一个万年潜水的也是男粉来着。”

“这是重点吗！重点不是小土地弯了吗！”

瞬间，原本潜水的粉丝纷纷炸了锅，大家七嘴八舌的讨论着关于金钟云的姿势体位的问题，金钟云看的一脸郁卒，最终还是关了手机，把自己的头埋得更深了些。

另一边，楼下的崔始源则非常认真的看着电脑，时不时还认真的记些什么，电脑上聊天群组的消息不断更新，崔始源看的津津有味。

秋日下午，阳光正好，窗外的落叶伴着微风纷沓而来，敲响了一扇名为‘爱’的门。


	5. 第五章男人在清晨总是很精神

网剧主题曲的录制安排在了杀青后的一周，金钟云早就拿到了曲谱，没什么事就在家里练习，崔始源虽然不再出国，但是依然很忙，所以大部分时间金钟云还是一个人待在别墅里。不过即使崔始源再忙，金钟云每天早上醒来还是都能吃到崔始源准备的早饭，一开始金钟云觉得这样太麻烦崔始源，便提出了自己来做早饭。不过这项建议在金钟云被煎蛋的油烫伤了手指后，让崔始源强行驳回了。

于是，金钟云也就不再挣扎，心安理得的吃着崔始源准备的早餐，自己则负责起了煮咖啡的工作，金钟云虽然饭做得一塌糊涂，但是咖啡着实煮的很好。

“你煮的咖啡是我喝过最好的。”

“是吗？那也是因为你买的豆子好。你每次回国都会给我带咖啡豆，我还一直都没来得及谢你。”繁忙的工作中，两个人唯有早餐的时间能坐下来聊上几句，随着次数的增加，两人的聊天也不再像一开始那么尴尬了。

当然，主要是金钟云悟出了一个道理，崔始源这个人实在是无趣的很，除了工作似乎也没有其他太喜欢的东西，于是金钟云就决定无论崔始源给了他一个怎样无趣的回应，他只要无视，继续说他想说的就可以了，至少这样便不会陷入尴尬的沉默境界。

崔始源自然不知道金钟云的这些想法，他还天真的以为自己终于进入了金钟云的世界，可以跟他愉快的聊天了，郑允浩在听完崔始源的讲述后，怜悯的看了看崔始源，拍了拍他的肩膀说了一句“开心就好。”

“你最近有什么工作吗？”崔始源喝着咖啡又操着如询问下属工作计划一般的语气问起了金钟云，金钟云倒也习惯了崔始源的说话方式，全然不在意，依然明朗的回应着。

“下午就开始录歌了，然后过两天会跟着剧组参加一个宣传综艺活动。”

“会唱歌吗？”

“不知道，希澈哥还在争取，我毕竟不是主角，节目分量有限，我看够呛。”

“那你想唱吗？”

“嗯……我好久没在舞台上唱歌了，说实话还真有点想。”金钟云的眼里浮上了一丝失落的神情，不过转瞬就被他自己强行压制下去了，“也没关系了，录音棚也一样，在哪都可以。”

崔始源看着金钟云脸上的笑容，心里不由得有些心疼，他放下了餐具，认真的看着金钟云，柔声的对他说“你一定会有属于你的舞台的，你值得。”

“嗯，谢谢你。”金钟云对着点了点头，脸上始终挂着温柔的笑容。

“那个节目录制我可以去看吗？”

“啊？按理说是可以的，都会有粉丝去看。不过节目录制一般都在晚上，而且时间又很久，其实挺无聊的。”

“不会，有你在。”

崔始源的电话响了起来，他起身去接了电话，顺手拿走了吃完的餐具，留下金钟云一脸疑惑的坐在餐桌旁，脑子里在盘旋着崔始源的话，“有我在？有我在怎么样啊？有我在就不会无聊吗？我又不是mc。”金钟云想不明白，索性也就不去想了。

崔始源接完电话没多久就离开了，金钟云一个人吃完早饭，也就又开始了歌曲的练习。录制的时间在下午，金钟云本想让金希澈过来帮自己练习，但是金希澈却连续挂了他三个电话。

“不好意思，崔先生，是金钟云的电话，他这个人就这样打电话要是不接就没完没了。”

金希澈一早上就接到了崔始源秘书的电话，邀约他来公司想谈一些合作，金希澈自然知道是关于谁的，于是立刻赶了过来。

崔始源点了点头示意金希澈继续说，眼睛瞥了一眼自己的手机。

“您的意思是，想投资金钟云的下一张专辑是吗？”

“对。”

“是这样的，崔先生，歌曲的制作有很多规格，制作老师的不同费用也不同，mv的格局不同经费自然也有差别。所以我想先了解一下您打算投多少？”

崔始源从抽屉里拿出了一张卡交给了金希澈，“这是我两年前送给钟云的礼物，但是他拒绝了，这是他唯一一次拒绝我，这张卡的额度是没有限制的，密码是他生日，我不懂音乐，所以我希望金先生能费心一些，挑选最适合他的音乐，成本问题你不需要考虑。”

金希澈强行抑制着自己情绪，不让自己表现的过于兴奋。“好的，您放心，我一定给你打造一个最好的金钟云。”

“我不需要你打造一个金钟云，他已经足够好了，他只是需要一个能配得上他的舞台。”

“好好好，你说的对，您放心，这件事就交给我吧。”

“那麻烦您了，还有一件事。”

“您说？”

“我可以参加他过两天的宣传节目录制吗？”

“没问题，本来也是会抽选粉丝入场，多你一个很容易的。”

“应该是两个人。”

“也可以。”

“还有这次的主题曲，我希望他能在这个节目上演唱。”

“也从这张卡里出吗？”

“当然。”

“那就没问题了。”

“谢谢，另外这件事请你对钟云保密，您也清楚他的脾气。”

“我懂，你放心，我心里有数，没其他的事，我就先走了。”

简单道别后金希澈就离开了崔始源的办公室，电梯门关上的瞬间，电梯内发出了一阵狂笑。

下午，金希澈接金钟云去了录音棚，录音进行的很顺利，金钟云天生就是作歌手的料子，独特的音色，加上对音乐有着先天的感悟，自己又努力好学，所以圈内跟他合作过的录音师都对他赞誉有加，录制一首歌对他来说简直就是信手拈来，很快录音工作就结束了。

从录音棚出来后，金希澈给了金钟云两张后天录制节目的入场券。

“粉丝会那边联络我，有两个来不了了，你看你有朋友要来吗？男主角挺红的没准你有朋友是他粉丝呢。”金希澈遵守着和崔始源的约定，开始信口胡诌了起来。

“我没什么朋友啊，啊对了，崔始源说他要去，给他拿一张吧。”

“那你都给他吧，万一他有朋友喜欢女主角呢。”金希澈不由分说的将入场券塞给了金钟云，顺便告诉他节目上他要唱主题曲的事情，金钟云听到这个消息瞬间雀跃，立刻拿出手机给崔始源发了一个消息。

“我后天的节目有唱歌环节哦！”

“是吗？恭喜你。我一定会去看的。”

“希澈哥给了我两张入场券，我晚上给你。你可以带朋友一起去。”

“好，晚上见。”

金钟云笑的时候，眼睛会眯起来变得弯弯的，就好像一个月牙，让人见了都能感受到他的喜悦。而此刻他给崔始源发消息的样子便是这般。

“你看你这个样子，就好像我们家空儿看见正洙回来一样。”

“啊？”

“开心的摇尾巴啊，刚才应该给你拿个镜子的，你肯定能看到自己的尾巴。”

“去你的，我才没有。”

“唉，儿大不由爹啊。”

金钟云心情实在好，懒得和金希澈贫，收拾了东西就回家了。到家的时候崔始源果然还没有回来，崔始源最近几乎都是在他睡着了之后才会回来，但是金钟云发现，无论崔始源回来的多晚，他总会比自己先起床。

于是金钟云决定，今天晚上他一定要等到崔始源回来他才睡，只可惜，事与愿违，金钟云生物钟按时带他去见了周公。崔始源回来的时候见金钟云躺在沙发上睡着了，便蹑手蹑脚的将他抱上了床，金钟云睡得很熟，沾到床的瞬间还发出了一声嘤咛，崔始源轻揉的捋了捋他的头发，手指在他的唇上划过，低下了头轻轻的吻了一下，柔声的道了一句‘晚安。’

金钟云不知道是梦中还是清醒了，竟然也呢喃了一句晚安，吓得崔始源险些跌坐在床头。过了一会崔始源见金钟云依然熟睡，才放心的去洗漱休息了。

或许是因为睡之前心里有着惦念的事情，金钟云一大清早突然睁开了眼睛，窗外的天才蒙蒙亮，金钟云摸到床头的手机看了眼时间，发现竟然比闹钟响的时间还早了一个小时，他打算起来，刚起身看见一只手搭在自己的身上，这才发现自己竟然难得比崔始源起的早了一次。

崔始源感觉到怀里的人在动，自己也就迷迷糊糊的醒了，金钟云见了连忙又躺了下来，两个人在床上面对面问起了早“早啊，对不起我吵醒你了，时间还早你要不要再睡一会，我去给你煮……”

金钟云想把毯子往上拉一些，一不小心瞥到了崔始源下体的位置有一处迷之突起，金钟云瞬间语塞，脸上也开始升温了起来。金钟云话说了一半，崔始源觉得有些奇怪，他揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，起身打算起床给金钟云做早饭，刚起身就发现了平日里自己经见惯的场景，但是和平日里不同的是，这一次金钟云是醒着的。

“咳，那个，我冲个澡，你再睡会吧，早饭做完我叫你。”崔始源瞬间清醒了，连忙起身，背对着金钟云说了这些话，然后就大步流星的走向了卫生间。

金钟云的大脑持续发热，拉过了毯子将自己包裹了起来，大概是大脑的温度过高，金钟云竟然又睡了过去，等他再醒来的时候，崔始源已经上班了。

金钟云看着餐桌上的早餐木然的吃了起来，还没吃完就十万火急的把金希澈叫了过来。

“就这事儿？”金希澈听完金钟云的讲述，一脸的嫌弃，金钟云一大早上就给他打了好几个电话告诉他有急事，他以为是他和崔始源出了什么问题就连忙飞车赶了过来，没想到最后就只是一个晨间小插曲。

“这事儿不大吗？他一个直男，对我这个直男竟然bo起了！”

“哦。”金希澈倒了杯水，瘫在沙发上打开了电视，继续听金钟云说着。

“哥！你再这样我就去找正洙哥了！”

“你信我，你拿这点屁事去烦他，他能唠叨死你。我就不明白了，男人嘛，早晨起来难免精神一下，这有什么大不了的，我还每天早上都要和你正洙哥做晨间运动呢。”

“我们和你们不一样，我们都是直的啊。”

“这我就要叫问一句了，你跟我签的这三年有背着我偷偷谈恋爱吗？”

“没有。”

“那你大学的时候有谈恋爱吗？”

“我大学忙着勤工俭学也没时间恋爱。”

“那你怎么就能确定你是直的。”

“我……”金钟云一时无法反驳，金希澈说的没错，金钟云活了二十八年，没谈过什么正经恋爱，仔细想想就连特别喜欢的人好像也没有。

“傻孩子，亏得你遇见的是崔始源，要是别人你早就被吃干抹净了。”

“可是始源说他是直的啊。”

“他说你就信啊。”

“我信啊。”

“真羡慕崔始源搞到一个说啥信啥的，我们家正洙怎么就不这样呢。”

“不是，你看啊，崔始源是什么人，商业精英，年轻有为，他以后肯定要娶一个白富美，组建一个幸福家庭的。我呢？十八线艺人，要啥没啥，长得也一般，年纪也不小了，他怎么可能喜欢我。”

“要不是你这张脸还要给我赚钱，我早就让人给你打成猪头了。话说你们俩这么长时间了，你也是男人，你就没有过晨bo？”

金钟云瞬间安静了，就如金希澈说的那般，其实金钟云也有过类似的事情，而且要更早。

那是他崔始源确认包养关系后的第二年，崔始源还频繁往返于国内外，两个人见面也很少会聊天，基本上就是吃饭然后睡觉，金钟云那个时候属于事业的低谷期，人气越来越低，资源也越来越少，看过高处的风景任谁都不想再回看低处，但是现实往往都是事与愿违。

金钟云记得那天崔始源送给了他一张卡，那是第一次看到没有限额的卡，他心里清楚他可以用这张卡买回他的人气，买更好的资源，但是他还是拒绝了。他不想再接受崔始源的帮助，他觉得他已经接受崔始源很多帮助，他害怕有一天他会依赖上这种感觉。这样等到崔始源离开的时候，他就会很难过。

崔始源当时很惊诧金钟云的拒绝，他一言不发的回到了自己的房间，金钟云现在想起来，那个时候看到崔始源的背影，他的心里其实有过一阵揪起来的疼痛。第二天一早，金钟云就发现自己竟然晨bo了，他平时偶尔也会这样，但是却从来没有和崔始源在一起的时候发生过这种状况，不过当时的金钟云坚信这只是生理反应，强行给自己洗了一波脑，从此之后，他就再也没有在和崔始源一起睡的情况下，有过这种情况。

金希澈现在问起来，他才想起自己还有过这段往事。

“你看吧，你也有过，那你还惊讶个屁，下次再敢因为这种小事来烦我，我就给你接一堆网络卖萌直播累死你。”

说完话金希澈就离开了，金钟云一个人郁闷的趴在沙发上，脑子里终于开始重新审视起自己和崔始源的关系。

崔始源中午罕有的去了沈昌珉的餐厅找郑允浩，一进门就拉着郑允浩进了包厢。

“所以呢？”

“他看见了啊，还所以什么？”

“看见了又能怎样，他是什么纯情少男吗，这点事还能把他吓着？”

“我是害怕他觉得我对他有非分之想。”

“你没有吗？”

“嗯……我有。”

“那不就行了，刚好趁这个机会，你直接跟他表白，告诉他你不想跟他只是单纯睡觉的关系，你想在这其中掺杂一些成人之间的动作。”

“你能把这种事说的这么义正言辞也是很不容易。”

“那是，你以为沈昌珉那么好追啊，我也是费了很多功夫才达成正果的。”

“不行，现在还不合适，这样会吓到他，他还没确定自己的心，我这样逼他，我怕他会躲我。”

“那就只能以正常生理反应来解释了，反正也就这一次，你也是不容易，每天早上起来洗冷水澡，你说你会不会留下病根，万一以后不行了怎么办？”

“滚。”

“开个玩笑，你怎么可能不行呢，你可是崔始源，怪不得你是人人羡慕的商业大鳄呢，我想了一下要是我每天睡在昌珉身边，让我不碰他，我可能会疯。”

“这就是人和禽兽的区别。”

郑允浩瞪了崔始源一眼，碍于还没到手的红利，他暂时放弃了和崔始源吵，崔始源递给郑允浩一张入场券，让他陪自己一起去看金钟云的节目录制。

“不是吧？大哥你让我跟你去追星？”

“对啊，有问题吗？”

“问题大了好吗？我们两个一米八多的大个站在一群小姑娘身边你不觉得别扭吗？”

“我是去看钟云的。”

“那我呢？”

“你陪我。我一个人太尴尬了。”

“原来你知道尴尬啊，你一人尴尬，咱俩就不尴尬吗？”

“至少丢人的不是我一个。”

“崔始源你感谢你有钱吧，不然你可能真的没朋友。”

崔始源挑了挑眉，悠闲的喝起了咖啡，郑允浩认命的拿起了入场券仔细端详了下自己二十多年从来没接触过的东西，“不过也是巧了，这个时间刚好昌珉不在家，要去上料理课，不然我才不跟你去丢人。”

“看来是注定的，钟云要唱歌，你记得准备灯牌。”

“那是啥玩意？”

“应援物啊，你连这个都不知道？”

“我现在更想知道你平时除了工作究竟都在干些什么？”

“嗯……”崔始源仔细的想了一下，然后认真的回答道“看钟云。”

郑允浩暗自在心里骂了一句脏话，愤而起身离开，留崔始源一个人在包间里傻乐。

生活中总会有些小意外，就像波子汽水打开的瞬间，你永远不会知道，那颗小小的弹珠究竟可以掀起多少甜蜜的泡沫。


	6. 第六章我是你的头号粉丝

如果有一天，有人让你回忆你人生中最尴尬的时刻，那么你会想起哪一个瞬间呢？

别人暂且不论，郑允浩的回答一定是此时此刻。

金钟云的节目录制时间安排在了下午一点，所以早饭后金希澈就接金钟云去做工作准备，崔始源也难得的请了一天假，这个举动在整个公司都掀起了一阵议论狂潮，毕竟从创业伊始，崔始源就未请过假，员工们都觉得他们的总裁是工作铁人，如今突然请假，反倒让人忍不住遐想，有些人甚至猜测起是不是总裁家里出现了什么家族变故，一场豪门争斗正在公司员工的口中流传。

而此刻，身处流言中心的崔始源正站在录制现场外的等候入场区，乖乖的排队，郑允浩不知从哪弄来一块灯牌，红黄绿的配色闪烁着金钟云三个大字，金钟云的粉丝本就不多，能来现场的更是寥寥无几，所以两个一米八大个，西装革履的人站在中间就尤为突出。

郑允浩戴着墨镜，将灯牌举过头顶试图将自己的存在感降到最低，崔始源反倒仿佛没有受到任何影响一般，依然保持着往日的优雅精英范，一言不发的看着手机。

“我真是早上脑袋被门挤了才听了你的话穿西装，热就算了，你看看周围哪有像咱俩这样穿的。”郑允浩小声的跟崔始源抱怨着，崔始源听见了环视周围，表情淡漠的回了一句

“这是我第一次现场看他的舞台，要正式。”

“你正式就行了，你干啥拉我一起，我欠你的吗？”

“我得让你知道赚钱的艰辛，这样你才会珍惜。”

“我可谢谢您一片良苦用心了。”

“不客气，当然最主要的是，我一个人这么穿会很奇怪，有你的话，就不是我一个人奇怪了。”

到了入场时间，崔始源收起了手机对郑允浩露出了一个和善的笑容。然后便拽着人一起入了场。

出于为资本服务的理念，金希澈给崔始源的票是正对舞台的位置，虽然不及男主粉丝会的位置，但是在金钟云粉丝区里也算的上是最好的位置，同时也是最显眼的，两个人站在粉丝区的正中间，周围的女生纷纷侧目，出于礼仪郑允浩也只好笑笑打着招呼，殊不知这一笑迅速在粉丝群里炸了锅。

“天呐那个男粉！拿灯牌的那个也太帅了吧！！笑起来我心都要化了。就是灯牌也太丑了吧hhhhhh”

“我也看到了！旁边那个也好帅啊！还好高啊！他们是一对吗！！！情侣粉吗！！我们云云是什么神仙啊，都能吸引这么优质的粉丝！”

“雾草！现场还有别的男粉吗！是群里的吗！小土地去没去啊！你们有面基吗？”

“不造诶，小土地最近都没冒泡，我只知道饼酱大人去了。你们有看到饼酱吗，饼酱大人好康吗！可以帮我顺便催个更吗？我可好养活了，她更啥都可以呢（卑微”

“前方线报，饼酱大人掉厕所了，我已经在外面等了他十五分钟了…………我好难哦，我也想进去康神仙男粉哦。”

“你进去找找呗，万一饼酱大人姨妈来了忘带鞋垫肿么破？”

“这位朋友，我虽然汉子心，但是我是妹子啊，我怎么去男厕所啊？？等等什么姨妈？你们不知道饼酱是男粉吗？？”

“雾草！”

“卧槽槽！”

“我草草草草？？？？？”

“【图片】我偷拍的，快看，看完我要撤回的，他可凶了。”

“卧槽槽曹操操操操？？？？”

“好了，神仙的男粉也是神仙，我满足了。”

正当群里聊得热火朝天的时候，沈昌珉郁闷的坐在卫生间隔间的马桶上抱头，心底疯狂骂着郑允浩，活了二十五年，沈昌珉第一次陷入了人生重要抉择，爱豆vs男朋友。终于，在门口小姐妹催了几十次后沈昌珉一脸英勇赴义的表情走出了卫生间，吓得小姐妹连抱怨都不敢说一句。

沈昌珉入场的瞬间就被郑允浩发现了，倒也不是因为情侣相吸，单纯的因为沈昌珉进来的时候刚好副导演在控场，188的高个子突然走进来想不看见也很难，于是便被副导演安排在了崔始源的旁边，原因很简单，方便摄影师扫观众席镜头。

“珉珉？”

“闭嘴。”

“你不是去上料理课吗？”

“我不想跟你说话。”

“崔始源你过分了啊，你拉着我来就算了，你怎么能把珉珉也拉过来呢？料理课多重要啊。你再有钱也不能这样啊。”

崔始源没有说话，只是看了他一眼，眼神里带了一丝同情。转过头轻声的问了一句沈昌珉“饼酱？”沈昌珉有些惊愕的看着他，继而点了点头，然后问了一句

“你也在？”

“嗯，一直在。”

“你最喜欢哪首歌啊？”

“非你不可。”

“巧了，我也是，那个真的太棒了，云云简直神仙呀！”

就这样两个人你来我往的从金钟云出道的第一个舞台开始小声的聊了起来，一旁的郑允浩呆滞的抱着灯牌，墨镜下的双眼没有半点神情。

等了许久录制总算开始了，节目流程很简单，无非就是介绍这部剧，和一些互动小游戏，金钟云的演唱环节被安排在了谈话之后，原本这个环节应该是男主的个人舞蹈秀，但是由于金希澈动用了一些资源，所以被改成了主题曲的发布，这也让男主对金钟云产生了不满。于是在谈话环节中便明里暗里的讽刺起了金钟云。

“我还没出道的时候就听过金钟云前辈的歌了，特别喜欢，那个时候就觉得前辈一定会红，这次有机会能有前辈给我做配，真是特别荣幸。”金钟云不傻，自然听得出话里的讽刺，但是节目上他又只能笑着说谢谢，台下崔始源看着金钟云受委屈，脸色瞬间就沉了下来。

“咦c，哪来的无礼小子，我跟你讲他是带资进组，家里有钱这部剧就是为了捧他的，可苦了我们家云云了，我说你也是的，你这么有钱，就不知道做点什么吗？”沈昌珉一脸不争气的瞪了崔始源一眼。

“他不喜欢。”

崔始源在台下看着台上的金钟云，金钟云自始至终都挂着笑容，他不擅于做这种综艺节目，所以大部分时间都在一旁安静的倾听，有人提到他，他就说一些场面话，作为一个艺人存在感实在不高，崔始源看的出金钟云其实很不自在，他总是不自觉的扣手指，表情也会偶尔发空，这样的金钟云让崔始源有些心疼。

终于到了主题曲的放送环节，舞台并没有专业的设计，一首适合冬日的抒情歌也就没有安排什么伴舞，只有金钟云一个人站在舞台中央，缓缓的吟唱着。

金钟云在唱歌的时候就像变了一个人，他全身心的投入到旋律中，将自己感受到的情感通过声音传递给每一个人，他的快乐与悲伤都寄托在他的音乐之中，真诚而又温柔。

旋律升起，金钟云在那一刻开始绽放属于他自己的光芒。

崔始源从来没有告诉过金钟云，他的歌曾伴崔始源在异国他乡里度过了一个又一个难熬的夜晚，大学辍学开始创业，崔始源顶着家庭和外界的双重压力孤军奋战，他没有退路，也不想退缩，年少的他在腥风血雨的商场里披荆斩棘，翻越了数不清的高山险阻，而对他来说，金钟云就像是冬日的暖阳一般，闪烁而又温暖，是他那段时间里唯一的安慰。

一曲作罢，掌声四起，金钟云朝着观众席笑的灿烂，视线刚好与崔始源相撞，一瞬间金钟云的心跳有些加快，他忙鞠了个躬下场，仿佛落荒而逃。

“你下场那么快干嘛？忙着上厕所吗？”金希澈在后台教训了两句金钟云，金钟云摸了摸自己的心脏。

“没，我看到崔始源了。”

“你才看到吗？他一进场我就看见了，太显眼了，那灯牌也太丑了吧。”

金钟云其实也早就看到了崔始源，他和郑允浩一入场就走进了他的视线，从那刻起，他的视线范围内就一直都有一个崔始源，金钟云也没多想，他只觉得是崔始源他们实在太显眼了，直到刚才的视线碰撞，心如鹿撞这个词，金钟云活了二十八年才第一次真正的理解了。

后面的节目环节主要是男女主的互动，金钟云作为陪衬只要在一旁坐着就好，原本设定是这样的，不过其中有一个名为‘干柴烈火’的游戏，男主却以保护女孩子为由硬拉着金钟云做了起来。

游戏的内容很简单，一排点燃的蜡烛，两个人分别两边吹灭，时间最快的一组即为胜利。金钟云被男主拉倒了一组，金钟云没法拒绝只好硬着头皮上，游戏开始，两个人从两边一同快速吹灭蜡烛，眼看着快到最后的两根蜡烛，男主却突然扭到了脚撞倒了金钟云，倒下的瞬间金钟云一不小心拨倒了点燃的蜡烛，蜡烛落地，现场一片狼藉，好在节目用的都是道具蜡烛并没有引起什么大的安全事故，导演整理了下现场，这件意外也就这么过去了。

崔始源眉头紧紧皱着，他看见金钟云藏在身后的手，便知道金钟云肯定受伤了。郑允浩看见崔始源的表情有些可怕，安慰的拍了拍他的肩膀“你可别冲动，这电视台还不是咱的，不能砸。”

剩下的流程，崔始源都一脸严肃的盯着金钟云，再没露过一个笑脸。

好不容易，节目录制结束了，艺人们回到后台卸妆，金钟云的手着实受了伤，碰到蜡烛的时候手指被火焰撩到有些发红，不过看起来不太严重金钟云也就没有告诉金希澈，卸完妆就离开了，金希澈还有事情要处理，他便打算自己开车回家。

刚到停车场，一辆车就停在了自己面前。

“上车。”崔始源打开后座的车门让金钟云上来，金钟云看了一眼前面的郑允浩和沈昌珉礼貌的打了个招呼，就钻上了车。

“你们怎么在这啊？这位是？”金钟云见过郑允浩，但是却第一次看到沈昌珉。

“我是饼酱啊，你以前签售我有去过的，不过那个时候我都戴口罩你不认识也正常，我可是你的头号粉丝呢！”沈昌珉激动的向金钟云介绍自己，郑允浩在一旁拉了拉他的胳膊，他便识趣的安静了。

“我也是。”

“啊？”金钟云自然是知道饼酱的，心里还在激动着原来饼酱是男孩子这件事，就听见崔始源在旁边小声说了一句‘我也是’

“我也是你的头号粉丝。”崔始源说的认真，金钟云有些愣住了，好在郑允浩实在没憋出笑意笑了出来，才没让这场对话陷入尴尬的沉默氛围。

“谢谢你的支持。”金钟云怕崔始源尴尬，就礼貌的回了一句。

崔始源从一旁拿出了一个小袋子，又从袋子里拿出了烫伤膏和一些处理工具，不由分说的拉过了金钟云的手。

“疼吗？”金钟云的食指被烫的发红，冰凉的药膏擦上的瞬间让原本还有些发热的手指，变得舒服了许多。

“不疼，谢谢。”

“疼就告诉我。”

“嗯，真的不疼。”崔始源抬头看了看金钟云，继续给他清理伤处，涂完药膏还小心翼翼的给他裹了一层纱布。

“好了，先别碰水。”

“啊？没这么严重吧，那我怎么洗澡啊，我明天还有工作呢。”

“我帮你洗。”

沈昌珉一口美式差点就喷到了崔始源的车上，一双小鹿眼狠狠的瞪了崔始源一眼，眼神里无声的控诉着“禽兽。”

崔始源无视了沈昌珉的眼神，继续对金钟云说着“不好好处理，万一起水泡就麻烦了。”

“那也太麻烦你，我一天不洗没事的。”

“你怕我？”

“我怕你什么啊？”

“那你抗拒什么？都是男人有什么好怕的。”

“那……那行吧，那就麻烦你了。”

金钟云的耳根不禁有些发热，他对即将到来的崔始源式帮忙有些畏惧，但是隐隐又有些期待，一时之间他也不知道自己心里究竟是怎么想的，看着指尖绑好的纱布，金钟云觉得这个烫伤膏好像有点甜甜的。

将崔始源和金钟云送回了家，郑允浩和沈昌珉就离开了，两个人刚进门崔始源就拉住了金钟云，“你今天唱的特别好。”

“是吗？谢谢。”

“你好像不喜欢这种节目。”

“嗯……是有点，我还是比较喜欢唱歌，不过这个行业只唱歌也不太行，工作而已嘛。”

“你不喜欢，不开心，甚至疼，都可以跟我说。”

“哦，好的。”金钟云被崔始源说的云里雾里，便傻傻的点了点头。

“算了，不急。以后再说，今天辛苦了。”崔始源摸了摸金钟云的头，金钟云的脸再次热了起来，他顺着手臂的线条看过去，崔始源的眼神里是那么的温柔，温柔的让他想深陷其中，不知不觉中，金钟云渐渐开始贪恋起这份温柔了。

郑允浩到家后给崔始源发了条消息，告诉自己明天不能参加商讨会议，顺便夸了两句崔始源今天话说的很好，然后就一把抱起了沈昌珉，直接朝着卧室走去，任由着怀里的人拳打脚踢口吐芬芳也丝毫不松开。

“你要干嘛？”被扔在床上的沈昌珉依然保持着傲气朝着郑允浩叫嚣，郑允浩扯开了领带，三两下就将碍事的西装扔到了一边，继而压在了沈昌珉的身上。

“你说我想干嘛？我们家昌多里很厉害嘛，瞒了我整整两年。”

“我不是故意的，你也没问我啊。再说了，追星难不成还要到处宣扬吗？这也不是我的错……那个，我明天要上新菜单，我去店里了。”沈昌珉一边说话一边后退，但是还是被郑允浩给拽了回来。

“上什么新菜单，明天关店一天！”

“凭什么啊？你谁啊你！”

“我？郑允浩，你正牌男友，你餐厅最大股东。”

“允浩哥，我错了……”

见局势不对，沈昌珉立刻示软，但是到嘴的食物嫣有不吃的道理，于是，这朵云里的饼酱就被郑式大灰狼吃干抹净了。第二天郑允浩果然没有来参加会议，而沈昌珉的餐厅也果然没有营业。

秋高气爽，爱人在侧，此刻便是最好的时光。


	7. 第七章喜欢你是我的幸运

金钟云躺在床上，呆呆的看着自己包着纱布的手指，伤口其实没那么严重，虽然确实有些疼痛，但是却远没有崔始源眼中那股疼惜程度深，金钟云记得那种眼神，自从母亲离开后，就再也没有人为他露出过那种神情，金钟云摸了摸胸口，胸腔内流淌着一股暖流，让他在萧瑟的秋夜里也觉得温暖许多。

“在想什么？”崔始源一进卧室就看见金钟云举着手傻傻的发呆。

“啊，没什么。不早了你快休息吧，今天真是麻烦你了。”

“还不能休息。”

“嗯？”

“你还没洗澡，我帮你。”

“不用了我真的没那么严重的，我……”

“你怕我吃了你不成？”

“我怕什么啊我怕，都是男人有我有什么好怕的我，我不怕……”金钟云的声音越来越小，耳根的绯红早就爬上了脸颊，每一寸的羞涩都落在了崔始源的眼里，崔始源强忍住笑意，脸上保持着一本正经的神态，拉着金钟云进了浴室。

“要我帮你脱衣服？”

“不用！”金钟云低着头背对着崔始源慢吞吞的将身上的衣服一件件去除，动作慢到仿佛是开了慢放的电影，金钟云天真的觉得仿佛慢一点就不会那么的尴尬，但殊不知，慢条斯理的动作在崔始源眼中简直就是煎熬，随着金钟云白皙细腻的肌肤一点点的露出，崔始源的心底也逐渐掀起了涟漪。

金钟云的动作仿佛在亲手剥开一份精细的礼物一般，小心翼翼却又勾人心魄，举手投足都牵引着崔始源的心。

等金钟云完全赤裸的站在崔始源面前时，崔始源的下体也有了明显的反应，他努力调整着自己呼吸让自己看起来不那么慌乱，他将衬衫挽起拿过了花洒调到了一个合适的温度开始在金钟云身上淋洒。

“你先别转过来，我先帮你洗后面。”

“嗯，好。”崔始源害怕金钟云看到自己现在的状态，他紧张又兴奋，荷尔蒙的悸动让他的声音都变得更加低沉，他深吸了一口气，终于将自己颤抖的手附在了金钟云的背上，金钟云坐在浴缸里，背对着崔始源，当崔始源的手掌触摸到他的瞬间，心脏再一次开始狂跳，不知是水温过热还是其他，金钟云只觉得自己的脸仿佛热的快要蒸发，好在他背对着崔始源，才没让对方看到自己狼狈的样子。

随着水蒸气的弥漫，浴室的气氛变得有些暧昧，两个人一开始还会有一搭没一搭的说些什么，渐渐的也就不再说了，崔始源凭借自己强大的自控力控制了自己的生理反应，但是心理的情欲却随着水雾的散发逐渐弥漫。金钟云背对他的时候他还可以转移注意力，可当两个人面对面的时候，崔始源的眼却半分都没法从金钟云身上离开。

“那个……简单冲一下就可以了，不用那么仔细的。”金钟云的眼睛始终无法和崔始源对视，原本并不狭小的浴室，此刻却让人觉得有些透不过气。

“你脸好红。”

“啊？可能水太热了吧。”

“是吗，那我温度调低一些。”淋浴器的温度控制开关在金钟云的身后，崔始源要靠近金钟云才能够到开关，崔始源微微起身向金钟云靠近，手臂越过金钟云的脸庞调整温度，胸口抵在金钟云的面前，崔始源还穿着衬衫，黑色的衬衫被水打湿紧贴在精壮的身体上，将肌肉的线条完美的勾勒出来，金钟云不自禁的吞了口口水，脸上的温度越发的高了。

“好了吧，还热吗？”

“不热了不热了，那个你都湿了……不，不是，你衣服……算了没事。”金钟云又一次低下了头，他似乎热的有些发晕开始语无伦次，索性就不再说话了，安静的任由崔始源摆弄，崔始源看着金钟云眼里的宠溺越发的深，一场煎熬两个人的洗澡就这样在沉默中逐渐结束了。

那天晚上金钟云做了一个梦，一个所有男人都会做的梦，青春期的时候金钟云也不是没有梦到过，只是不同的是，这次他梦里的另一个人是崔始源。而且即将三十岁的金钟云时隔多年，竟然难得的梦遗了，好在他醒来的时候崔始源早就不在身边，否则他恐怕会现场挖一个地洞钻进去。

金钟云看着被自己弄脏的床单，用力的揉了揉自己的头发，大声的喊了一句“崔始源你个混蛋！”

“阿嚏！”

“崔总您没事吧？要不要休息一下。”正在开例会的崔始源，接连在会上打了好几个喷嚏，首尔最近连续降温，崔始源昨晚帮金钟云洗澡时就有些着凉，后来又因为某些原因冲了个凉水澡，导致身体真的有些吃不消了。

“我没事，你们继续。”高管们看的出崔始源的脸色不好，纷纷将自己手头的工作用最简练的语言进行汇报，这样才能让崔始源有了休息的时间。

崔始源回到办公室靠在椅子上，头越来越痛让他没法集中注意力，他拿起手机给金钟云发了个消息提醒对方记得给手换药，金钟云收到消息的时候正在拍摄宣传照，所以没有第一时间看到消息。

金希澈的工作效率很高，拿到崔始源的资金没多久，就开始筹备起了金钟云的专辑，跟企划部定了专辑风格后就马不停蹄的拉着金钟云开始拍摄相关的照片。

“哥怎么突然就开始做专辑啊？公司拉到投资了吗？正式专还是迷你专啊？制作团队定了吗？”金钟云自从知道专辑的事情后心情就十分的好，在拍摄现场跟在金希澈后面问个不停。

“呀！金钟云你怎么话这么多！你再这么多废话我就不给你做了！”

“好好好，我不问就是了。

“对了，你手怎么样啊？”

“没事，其实也不太严重，始源太小题大做了。”

“哟——始源诶？？说！你是不是背着我做了什么见不得人的勾当，叫的这么亲密。”

“我哪有！”

“啧啧，你没有，我真应该拿个镜子让你看看你刚才看着手指一脸春心荡漾的样子。”金钟云被戳中了心事，瞬间有些不好意思。

“哥，我好像弯了。”

“嗯，好，改天给你介绍男朋友”

“金希澈！你正经一点。”

“我哪不正经了，不就是弯了吗？弯直只在床上床下一瞬间，多大点事。我当初看上正洙的一瞬间我就认定我这辈子是要成为朴正洙的男人的。”

“可是他说他是直的……”金钟云想起崔始源当年的话不禁有些难过。

“傻弟弟，男人的话怎么能信呢？”金钟云瞪了金希澈一眼，将金希澈放在自己肩膀上的手拍了下去，“我的意思是，有些男人吧他在追求爱情的过程中难免会使用一些小手段，比如装直男。”

金钟云一脸的疑惑，金希澈索性坐了下来，罕有的做了一把知心大哥哥。

“其实吧，这根本不是你直或者弯的事情，主要是看你的心。只要你的心会为他而动，那就是爱情。这与性别，年龄，身份等等外在的因素都没有关系，爱情之所以长久以来被歌颂，就是因为它纯粹，没有杂质。都是成年人，爱他就强奸他！”

“你这个人，我刚感动一下。”

“嘿嘿，好了别想那么多没用的，你要是真对他有感觉又不确定就回家跟他谈一谈，都是成年人，有什么事情是不能沟通的呢？实在不行就睡一觉呗。”

“呀！金希澈！”金希澈在金钟云发火前成功逃离，留金钟云一个人在化妆室待机，这时才看到崔始源之前发来的消息，他给崔始源回复了一条，等了好久对方都没有回复他，直到开始拍摄金钟云的手机都没有再响过。

拍摄工作整整持续了一个下午，等到所有工作都结束的时候天已经黑了，崔始源始终没有给金钟云回复消息，金钟云心里隐隐有些不安，他拒绝了金希澈的聚餐邀约叫了个车直接回了家。

别墅的灯没有开，整栋房子黑压压一片，金钟云以为崔始源还没有回来，就打算直接上楼休息，边走边给崔始源打了个电话。手机震动的声音从客厅传来，金钟云这才发现沙发上躺了个人。

“你回来了？”崔始源被手机的声音吵醒，迷迷糊糊呢喃了一句。

“你怎么在这躺着？”金钟云凑近才发现崔始源的脸色不太好，便摸了摸对方的额头。“你发烧了？吃药了吗？”

“没，能帮我倒杯水吗？”

“好，你别在这躺着，我先扶你上楼。”金钟云扶着崔始源回到了卧室，帮他盖好了被子，这才去给他倒了杯温水。

“谢谢。”

“吃饭了吗？”崔始源摇了摇头。

“药呢？”崔始源又摇了摇头。

“那你什么时候回来的？”

“中午吧，给你发完消息没多久我就回了，本来以为你在家呢。”

“我今天有工作，你不舒服可以告诉我，我可以早一点回来的。”

“我没事，工作重要。”

“你睡一会，我给你煮点粥，然后我们再吃药。”

“嗯，好。”崔始源听话的闭上了眼睛，金钟云帮他掖了掖被角，便去了厨房。

平日里都是崔始源在下厨，金钟云对料理实在没天分，只好求救起了朴正洙，在朴正洙一步步的电话指导下，金钟云总算将米做成了粥的状态，他小心翼翼的盛了出来，又吹凉了一些才拿上了楼。

回到卧室的时候崔始源还在睡觉，平日里精明强干的崔始源生病的时候难得露出了软弱的一面，金钟云在床边看着崔始源，觉得他心里的崔始源越发的丰满了，而他对崔始源的心意也变得越来越清晰了。金钟云又摸了摸崔始源的额头，温度没有下降的趋势，他起身想要去给崔始源拿药，却突然被拉住了手腕。

“别走。”

“我不走，我去给你拿药。”

“我刚才梦见你了。”

“是吗？你梦见我什么了？”金钟云不再起身，又坐回到了崔始源身旁。

“我梦见我们一起去了一个很远的地方，很空旷，没有人，但是有很美丽的星星。”

“听起来很美。”

“我们就躺在草地上数着星星，你看着星星，我看着你，然后我就醒了，醒来就看见了你，真好。”

崔始源的声音有些沙哑，他轻声细语的叙述着梦中的画面，一字一句传进了金钟云耳中，继而在他在心里绘成了一幅画。

“我……我去给你拿药，你先把粥吃了。”

金钟云近乎落荒而逃的离开了卧室，他靠在门上大大的呼了一口气，疯狂跳动的心脏韵律将他心底的情愫赤裸的表现了出来，他动心了，不知从什么时候开始他就已经对崔始源动心了，就像金希澈说的一样，他的心再也没办法欺骗他了。

金钟云坐在床头看着崔始源乖巧的吃完了粥，又吃完了他准备的药。

“头还疼吗？”

“睡了一会好多了。”

“那就再睡一会，晚上想吃什么？”

“都行，你做的我都喜欢。”

暧昧的话让金钟云又一次语塞，金钟云觉得这样下去他会憋疯，他想要一个明确的答案，无论结果与否他都能痛快的接受，于是，金钟云郑重的问了崔始源一个问题，

“你……喜欢男人吗？”

“啊？”金钟云突然的跳脱让崔始源一时没有反应过来。

“我记得你说过你是直男。”

“对，我是说过。”

“哦。所以你是直的喽？”金钟云有些难过，尽管他早就想到过这个答案。

“在喜欢你之前，我是。”

“哦，啊？啊？？你……你说什么？”

“我说，我在喜欢你之前，确实没喜欢过男人，所以也不算骗你。”

“你喜欢我？”

“对啊，不行吗？”

“等等，你说的喜欢是我理解的喜欢吗？”

“你理解的喜欢是什么？是拼了命工作也要挤出时间回来见你；还是收集并记住你所有的喜好；或者是想送你所有我喜欢的东西，希望你能喜欢我所喜欢的；又或者是害怕吓到你，拼命掩饰自己对你的感情；还是，努力让你也喜欢我。你理解的喜欢，是这样吗？”崔始源说的云淡风轻，金钟云睁大双眼一脸的不可思议。

“还是吓到你了，对不起。”崔始源看见金钟云的模样有些心疼，他伸手摸了摸金钟云的脸颊，由于发烧的原因，手心的温度要比平日里高了许多，金钟云喜欢这种温暖，他将脸朝着崔始源的手心贴得更紧些，自己的手附在了崔始源的手背上。

“该说对不起的是我，我竟然一直都没意识到，让你辛苦了这么久。”

“怎么会辛苦呢，能喜欢你是我的幸运。”

金钟云歪了歪头，轻轻的亲吻了下崔始源的手心“那以后我也要幸运，换我来喜欢你。”

“不，我们要互相喜欢才好。”

“嗯好，互相喜欢。”

两个人因为突然对视傻笑了起来，金钟云难得的揉了揉崔始源的头发，崔始源也罕有的在他手心下蹭了蹭，人生病的时候果然会变得脆弱，尤其是在自己爱的人面前。

完全脱离计划外的袒露心迹，却得到了意外的结果，崔始源小心翼翼保护了多年的情愫终于守得云开见月明，夜里他们躺在床上，像往常一样各占一边，

“我们现在是恋人吗？”

“嗯。”

“是不是有点快，你一个小时前才跟我告白，现在就睡在一起了。”

“但是我们不是一直这么睡吗？”

“也是。”

“或者你想怎么样？”

“我没想怎么样啊，我就是觉得好像没什么不一样。”

“啊？”

“算了我也不知道，睡吧。”

“那这样呢”崔始源向金钟云靠近了些，将对方拉近了自己的怀里。

“是不是太快了？”

“恋人不应该这样吗？”

“那……好吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”说完崔始源将金钟云搂的更紧了些，他终于不用在小心翼翼的保持着距离，终于可以如愿拥着爱人入睡，这一晚，注定是一场好梦安眠。


	8. 第八章真的准备好了吗？

都说告白就像一粒橙子味的泡腾片，扔入水中的瞬间开始沸腾，继而一杯无味的白水也就变得香甜了。但是，崔始源的告白却并没有让他和金钟云的关系发生什么实质性的改变，他们还是一起吃饭聊天睡觉，唯一不同的就是，自从确认感情后，崔始源每天都要抱着金钟云睡觉，除此之外也就再没什么不同了。

“哥，你和正洙哥在一起之后都做了什么啊？”

“做爱做的事啊。”

“我就不该问你。”金钟云一脸嫌弃的白了金希澈一眼，继续坐在一旁拨弄着手机。

新专辑制作的消息陆陆续续的传了出去，粉丝群里最近也是好不热闹。

“事业粉仰天长啸，我崽终于要营业了！”

“我特么买爆他！”

“啊我们有站子吗？要打榜吗？我在墙头的群里面看她们打榜热血沸腾！”

“我们没有我们不配我们好惨。”

“没人没钱没组织十八线艺人没人权哭了，恨自己不是个富婆。”

“没事的，你们喜欢最重要啊，数据什么的顺其自然吧。”金钟云安慰了两句粉丝们，刚要继续说些什么，就看见了一个熟悉的id，  
“谁说我们没有钱的！老子要开集资！群里的都跑不了，尤其是个别潜水的！”

“哇饼酱大大突然威武！集资！包养云云！”

金钟云这个时候突然想起来，饼酱就是沈昌珉，而沈昌珉是郑允浩的男朋友，相对于金希澈来说，金钟云觉得郑允浩这个人要靠谱多了，于是，秉着向前辈学习经验的态度，金钟云收拾了东西去了之前去过的餐厅。

不过此刻的郑允浩并不在餐厅，他一大早上就被崔始源叫到了公司。

“你一大早上就这事？”

“嗯，我特地空出了半天时间给你，你要给我解决。”

“不是，你都告白了？他也接受了，那接下来就是谈恋爱呗，约会接吻上床，你告诉我，我能教你哪个，我总不能跟你实操吧，我不行。”

“你想的美。”

崔始源双手环绕在胸前靠在椅子上，自从告白后他其实一直很苦恼，他总觉得该有什么改变才对，他想要有更进一步的进展，比如接吻比如更深的交流，但是该怎么开展下一步却着实让他苦恼了。

“我早就劝你让你别总想着工作，你看你现在连恋爱都不会谈，还得哥哥教你。”

“你是不是不想要分红了。”

“我错了，我教您，您想学什么？要不要我把姿势方法都给您做个ppt让您来参考啊？”

“嗯，好主意，那你就做个PPT吧，主题就是如何进行接下来的恋爱，方式方法写清楚一点，我先去开个股东会，你就在这写，写完我们碰一下。”崔始源说的十分认真，郑允浩不大的双眼里充满了疑惑。

“你认真的？你确定我们要为了这件事做个ppt然后开个会讨论一下？”

“对啊，这样也正式一些不是吗？”

“哈，哈，行，你是大佬你说的算。”

“那我先忙去了，你加油。”

崔始源离开后，郑允浩将崔始源桌上的照片用力的扣在了桌面，然后新建了一个PPT文档。

就在郑允浩认真的写ppt的时候，沈昌珉正在一脸痴迷的看着金钟云，眼里仿佛闪烁着星光，

“你跟三年前我第一次见你的时候真是一点都没变，你知道吗？那是你第一次登台，表现是那么青涩无措，但是歌声却是那么动听，一下子就把我拉进了你的歌声世界。”沈昌珉滔滔不绝的讲述着自己追星历程，金钟云则一直温柔的附和着。

“啊对不起，我说的太多了，我太激动了，我真的很喜欢你，不过你别误会我对你就是粉丝和偶像的喜欢，我有男朋友你知道的。”

“嗯嗯，我知道，我……我也有。”金钟云有些不好意思的低下了头，沈昌珉见了内心疯狂咆哮着可爱，但是脸上还是保持住了该有的礼仪。

“我多少也听允浩说过一些崔始源的事情，从我听过的事情来看，他真的对你挺好的，这样我就放心把他交给你了！”

“他对我的确很好，可是……”

“嗯？”

“我想问一下，你们……你和郑先生在一起后是什么时候才开始有进一步的……关系的？”

“啊……我俩啊……我俩不太一样。”

“嗯？怎么不一样？”

“我和他是先有的肉体关系，然后才建立的情感交流，和你们不太一样。”

“我们是怎么样的呢……”

“你们？奇葩，他明明喜欢你，但是一直在克制，这说明他真的很在乎你，说实话我一开始听允浩说这件事的时候，我还挺羡慕被崔始源爱护的那个人的，在这个肉欲横流的社会里，想和你上床的人太多了，但是愿意花时间慢慢等着你的人却越来越少了，你其实不用想那么多，你只要让他知道你的心就足够了，其他的顺其自然就好。”

“可是我觉得我们和之前没什么不同。”

“为什么一定要不同呢？两个人互许心意，然后相处的自然舒适不就可以了吗？爱情是没有模板的，你不需要照着任何人的样子去生活，你只要做你自己就可以了，你们会有属于你们自己的爱情模式，并不需要和其他人相同。”

“嗯……”金钟云思考了一会，眼神渐渐的笃定了起来，坚定的跟沈昌珉点了点头，“你说的对！谢谢你饼酱。”

“我们云云要幸福哦。”恋爱咨询做完，沈昌珉一脸不舍的送走了金钟云，金钟云下午没什么事情，就买了些东西回了别墅，他给崔始源发了条消息，告诉对方自己的行程，崔始源看了也依然像以往一样回了一个‘好的’，金钟云早就习惯了崔始源这样的说话方式，时间长了甚至觉得这样认真的崔始源有些可爱。

崔始源开了一天的会，傍晚才回到办公室，回来的时候郑允浩正躺在沙发上睡觉，电脑上放着做好的ppt，崔始源坐下看着ppt，眉头越皱越紧。

“你终于回来了啊。”

“你这做的过于详尽了吧。”

“不是你让我的详细一些的吗？来我们迅速过一次，我还要去接珉珉。”

“行吧，你讲吧。”

“你也看了，我主要分为四部分讲解的，第一部分告白你已经做过了，我们pass，第二部分接吻，这个没啥可说的，你肯定也试过了，我们下一个，第三部分，最重要的一部分，也是你最欠缺的一部分，sex。”

“讲道理，你这个ppt拿出去我都可以举报你。”

“我这不是为了让你能够更好的学习消化这些姿势动作，才特意下载的图片和影像吗？这些可都是花钱的，回头你得给我报销。”

“这些准备用品我要去哪买？”

“为了提升客户的用户体验，我特意回了趟家给你拿了一些，不同型号，不同口味，你都可以试一下。”郑允浩递过一个纸袋子，崔始源看了一眼，面无表情的接了过去。

“这些呢我就不跟你细讲了，你多看一些自然就会了，但是记住一个好的爱人，一定要在sex的时候照顾到对方的感受，尤其是第一次。这样才有助于你们以后可以开展更多更有趣的花样。”

“嗯，知道了。”

“第四部分嘛，就是结婚了，不过这个因人而异，看你们喽，就这样还有什么不理解的吗？”

“你可以走了。”

“你还真是过河拆桥。”

“我要下班了，慢走不送。”

郑允浩无声的骂了一句崔始源，然后就离开了，崔始源确实到了下班时间，收拾了些东西，将ppt发到了手机上，然后拿着袋子也回家了。

到家的时候金钟云正趴在沙发上看曲谱，见崔始源进门连忙起身迎了上去，崔始源看到金钟云下意识的将袋子藏在了身后，金钟云虽然没说，但是却注意到了这个举动，

“吃饭了吗？”

“还没。”

“想吃什么，我给你做。”

“意面吧，我帮你啊。”

“嗯，我先去换个衣服，然后就给你做。”

崔始源说完就上了楼，金钟云看见崔始源手里的袋子，充满了好奇。

崔始源换完衣服就开始准备起了晚餐，金钟云虽然厨艺不太好，但是打下手的工作还是及格的，于是就在一旁给崔始源切切洋葱，洗洗盘子什么的，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着白天的工作，琐碎的片段串起了温馨的日常。不过金钟云并没有告诉崔始源自己去见了沈昌珉，就好像崔始源也没有告诉金钟云自己和郑允浩的‘会议’一样，两个人在彼此不知道的时刻里，为这份爱情做着不同的努力，倒也是一种甜蜜的默契。

吃完晚饭后，两个人依偎着在沙发上看了一部电影，直到两个人都有些疲倦了，才开始准备休息。崔始源洗漱的时候，金钟云打算找些衣服来搭配第二天的行程，一打开衣柜就看到了最上面一层放了一个纸袋，金钟云突然想起刚才的纸袋，他看了眼浴室，哗啦啦的水声还在持续，于是他便将纸袋拿了出来。

等崔始源洗完澡出来的时候，金钟云正坐在床上，对着满床的花花绿绿一脸的呆滞。

“那个……你别误会，这是……”

“你想吗？”

“啊？”

“你想做吗？”

“我……当然……我早就……”

崔始源的话还没说完，金钟云就亲了上来，金钟云的吻技并不熟练，甚至有些笨拙，舌尖缓缓地深入到崔始源的口中，两人紧密结合，崔始源逐渐占据了主导地位，在金钟云的口中用舌尖不断在对方的齿缝里刺激着，贪婪的俘虏着金钟云的唇。

一记缠绵的深吻后，崔始源将金钟云紧紧抱在怀里，金钟云满脸通红，双眸逐渐蒙上了一层水汽，崔始源在他的眼旁吻了一下，低声的问道“你真的想好了吗？一旦开始我就不会停下了。”

“只要你想，我都可以给你。”

“我不要我想，你呢？你怎么想的？”

“我不知道，我没什么经验，你是我第一个恋人。我只知道你对我很好，为我付出了很多，也给了我很多，可我什么都给不了你，所以你想要的我都可以给你，包括我自己。”金钟云诚挚的看着崔始源，崔始源挽过他的头再次在他的唇上落下了一吻，和刚刚不同，这次的亲吻温柔了很多。

“你早就给了我最好的。”

“嗯？”

“你在我身边，就是最好的。”崔始源动作轻柔的将金钟云抱了起来，放到了床上，自己也躺在了一旁，他将金钟云搂在怀里，金钟云的脸贴在他的胸膛上，他甚至可以清晰的听到崔始源的心跳声，崔始源的鼻尖蹭了蹭金钟云的额头，嘴唇在他的额头上擦过，低声的在他耳边说道“你问我想要吗？我想要你，我发了疯一样想要你，这几年每个在你身边的夜晚我都很想把你揉进我的身体里，但是我不能，因为我爱你，我希望你是真的坦然的在享受这份恋情，而不是总是想着要怎么报答我对你的好，在我和你恋爱关系里，我们是平等的，你不需要取悦我，你只要做你自己就可以了。”

金钟云在崔始源的怀里蹭了蹭，在他的胸口吻了一下，“你这么好，要是以后我把你丢了可怎么办？”

“那你可得看严一点，别把我丢了。”

“嗯，我一定看的牢牢的。”

两个人破开了刚才的气氛，孩子气的笑了起来，金钟云从床边捡了一个粉红色包装的小雨伞，嫌弃了看了一眼“我不喜欢草莓味。”

“都是郑允浩的恶趣味。”

“再等我一下，我很快就可以做好准备的，真的，我学习能力超强！”

“好，我等你，你可要好好学习，我等着你学以致用。”

“我怎么觉得你这句话这么流氓呢？”

“我要是流氓你早就没了。”

“我突然觉得我上了一艘贼船，现在下船还来得及吗？”

“你要是想下，我自然会让你下。”

“你这个人怎么不按套路出牌，你这个时候就应该特别霸道总裁的说一句‘来不及了，你已经是我的人了！你逃不出我的掌心的。’”金钟云模仿着之前看过的霸总小说，脸上故作严肃，崔始源握过他伸出的手，在手掌心亲了一下，“你在不在我的掌心我控制不了，但是我心甘情愿被你掌握在手心。”

“咦c崔始源你这是犯规。你哪学的这些话啊，我也想要一个这样的老师。”

“我遇见你就无师自通了。”

“啊你不要说了！我要睡觉了，我明天还要拍宣传照呢！”

“好，我们睡觉，好梦。”

“嗯，你也是。”

金钟云在崔始源的怀里逐渐进入了梦乡，看着一地的花花绿绿，崔始源觉得这个夜晚有些好笑，但是同时又很庆幸自己控制住了自己，他希望在这份感情里他和金钟云都能够以最明确的想法坚定的走着每一步，他希望他们的爱情不是过眼烟云也不是速食产品，而是可以随着时间的流逝，携手坚定的走过这一生，所以他宁愿花更多的时间去等待对方的明确，也不希望有一天看到金钟云后悔的样子。他的爱深沉而又坚定，他努力的想要成为对方世界里最重要的那个人。

而关于这一切，金钟云也逐渐感受到了，他那颗自卑而又敏感的心，终于在爱的包围下逐渐打开了，他也开始为这份爱而努力。

风清月明，一切都美好的不可思议。


	9. 第九章我们约个时间睡一觉吧

金钟云最近的生活算得上是充实而又美好，新专辑的工作陆陆续续开始了，白天练歌学舞，晚上回家跟崔始源谈天说地，金钟云其实是一个很喜欢说话的人，只是以前他们的关系有些特别，所以金钟云很难把握跟崔始源说话的尺度，生怕一不小心就过了对方的边界线。

而现在不一样，自那晚的坦诚相对后，金钟云确认了崔始源的心意，也坚定自己对崔始源的爱意，他开始打开自己的心，将最完整真实的自己袒露给崔始源。

崔始源回家的时间逐渐早了起来，他从金希澈那里要来了金钟云的日程表，每天都尽量赶在金钟云回来之前赶回家，他跟沈昌珉学了几道简单的沙拉，想着即使在管理期也要让金钟云能够吃好休息好。

金钟云每天吃着崔始源精心准备的餐点，脸色也是越发的红润，金希澈看着满面春光的金钟云不禁打趣起来“这有了金主就是不一样啊，看你这小脸蛋，啧，我都想给你搞个校园剧了。来跟哥说说他到底行不行。”

“哥……我正好想问你件事。”

“啥？”

金钟云将耳机摘了下来，起身将休息室的门关上了，然后略带羞赫的问了金希澈一句，“那个……第一次……疼吗？”

金希澈口中的水险些喷了出来，他看了眼金钟云，聊以安慰的拍了拍他的肩膀，“别担心，这有钱咱就能治好，哥帮你找医生。”

“什么啊？你这都哪跟哪啊？”

“崔始源啊，你俩不都正式交往了吗？”

“是啊。”

“一个床上睡？”

“我们一直在一起睡啊。”

“这都快一个月了，他还没把你办了，我的傻弟弟，带他去看看吧。”

“不是你想的那样，他说尊重我，等我准备好了再说。可是我……我这不是没经验嘛，我有点……怕疼。”金钟云说完有些泄气，自从上次那夜后，他其实早就动了两人进一步确认成人关系的心思，为了这件事他跑沈昌珉的餐馆都越来越勤了，沈昌珉对这件事情十分的热心，不但口述了各种经验，还给金钟云拷了几个G的学习资料，金钟云趁崔始源不在的时候偷偷学习，总是看的面红耳赤，想着有机会一定要实施一下。可是一到了晚上洗漱完面对崔始源那具精壮的身体时，金钟云就又打了退堂鼓。

“你问我也没用啊？我没做过下面的啊。要不你去问问正洙？”

“算了吧，不能因为这个打扰正洙哥。”

“傻弟弟，崔始源这么疼你，肯定会很温柔的。”

“是吗？”

“不过吧，这有时候你也不一定喜欢温柔的。”

“啊？”

“就好像……”金希澈正要给金钟云大谈经验，手机就响了起来，又是一封隐藏了邮件地址的邮件，和以往的几次一样，依然是金钟云和崔始源的照片，唯一不同的就是这次和以往那种在餐馆和超市的照片不一样，这次的照片，是在他们家门口。

金希澈的脸色瞬间沉了下来，金钟云询问了下，但是却并没有得到答复，金希澈跟他简单的交代了下便离开了。

金希澈离开后直接开车去了崔始源的公司，将最近收到的照片整理好交给了崔始源。

“什么时候开始的？”

“第一次收到好像是那次综艺左右的时间。”

“是记者吗？”

“不是，我动用过我的关系网查过，不是记者，说句不好听的，以钟云现在的咖位不会有哪家媒体愿意浪费这个资源做这种事的。而且如果是记者会提出条件，而这个人没有，他好像更介意的是你们的关系。”

“粉丝？”

“准确说更像是私生，我还没跟钟云说过这件事，他最近在准备专辑我不希望他因为这件事情分心。”

“你放心，我会处理。我会保护好他的。”

“ok，我相信你，走了。啊对了，你……需不需要我给你介绍个医生？”

“啊？什么医生？”

“就是……”金希澈靠近崔始源小声的说“生理健康方面的，有助于夫夫生活和谐。”崔始源额头上青筋直跳，他冷冷的看了一眼金希澈，金希澈立刻赔笑，简单告了个别便赶紧离开了。

崔始源看了看手中的照片，给郑允浩发了过去。没过多久郑允浩就将电话拨了过来。

“我家珉珉说这是私生行为，他很生气，要强烈谴责！”

“你什么时候变成妻管严了？”

“我这叫尊重。”

“所以解决办法呢？”

“这还不简单。上学时我不是带你帮女生抓过色狼吗？晚上我去找你。”

“行吧，我就知道这种活儿找你准成。”

“你这个夸奖我听着有点别扭。”

“我没夸你。”

“得！我的错，是我多想了，就这样，咱晚上见。”

郑允浩说完话连忙挂断了电话，沈昌珉正一脸愤怒的反复看几张照片，眼神尖利的仿佛要戳穿平板电脑。

“过分！私生最过分了！”

“好了好了你也别生气，这事儿交给你老公我啊。”

“你打算怎么办？”

“从这照片上来看，这个人应该就在崔始源家附近，而且每张照片都是晚上，说明他是晚上活动，这不就是好办了，高级别墅区到晚上外面没什么人瞎逛，抓个兔子还不简单？”

郑允浩一脸的小得意，坐在沙发上，沈昌珉放下平板凑了过来钻进了郑允浩的怀里，眼睛亮晶晶的就像个小鹿，“我咋没发现你还这么聪明。”

“我要是不聪明怎么追得到你啊。”

沈昌珉最近剪了短发，他窝进郑允浩的怀里，头蹭了蹭郑允浩的下颚，蹭的人心里发痒。

“要不是一会有事，我一定饶不了你。”郑允浩揉了揉沈昌珉的头，亲了下在怀里使坏的人。

“我就是知道你有事，好好做事，做好了奖励你。”

“你说你为了金钟云奖励我，我是应该高兴呢还是不高兴呢？”

“那你还要不要奖励？”

“要。”

“那不就行了。”两个人又缠绵了一会，郑允浩才舍得离开。

郑允浩去自己公司处理了些事情，天快黑的时候，从公司保安科挑了几个身体强壮的男人就去了崔始源的住处附近，没多久崔始源也到了。

“你这阵势不小啊。”

“难得玩一次，争取一步到位。金钟云几点回来？”

“应该快到家了，我出来前问过他。”

“那应该就快了，你别说，我还有点兴奋。”

“恶趣味。”

“你就装吧，你有多变态我还不知道？”

两个人正斗嘴斗的热闹，就看金钟云进了小区。又过了一会一个穿着黑色衣服的人也鬼鬼祟祟的出现在了附近，开始徘徊，似乎在找可以进小区的方法，崔始源跟郑允浩对视了下，郑允浩便带着人下了车，将那个人强硬的拉进了车里，那人刚上车，车子便启动了起来，朝着附近的山开去了。

“你们是什么人？我可报警了。”

“郑允浩抢过对方的包，将手机从车窗扔了出去，又翻出了对方的钱包，拿出了证件拍了下来。”他将对方的包整理好，放了回去，从副驾驶拿出了一沓钱扔给了对方。

“拿去换个新手机。我们现在有你的名字地址，要想知道你的工作单位就很容易了。”

“你们凭什么扔我手机，有钱了不起吗？”

“凭你随便跟踪人，还偷拍，你以为我们不能告你吗。”

刚才还张牙舞爪的女人瞬间没了气势，她认出了崔始源，知道对方是因为金钟云的事情，崔始源一直没说话，只是黑着脸盯着她，反倒更让人心里打颤。

“我只是喜欢他，我没有伤害他。”

“喜欢？”崔始源总算开了口，冷笑了一声，“喜欢你就大胆的告诉他啊，用这种偷偷摸摸的方式喜欢吗？你为什么偷拍我们？”

“因为你恶心，一定是你威胁他他才会答应被你包养的，你们这种有钱人最恶心了！”

郑允浩在一旁给了她一个大大的白眼，崔始源反倒笑了出来。他屈身向前，低沉着声音对女人说道“你说得对，我们这种有钱人最恶心了，什么都做得出来，偏偏还因为有钱即使做了也能想办法抹掉痕迹，你懂我的意思吗？”

女人深吸了一口气，看了看窗外越来越偏僻的环境，不再说话。

“钟云是个艺人，有人喜欢他，我替他高兴，但是这种喜欢要有分寸，一旦过了界伤害到他，我不保证我不会做出什么过界的事儿，我的人可不是你这样的东西可以碰的。”

“你这样是犯法……”女人的声音越来越小，最后逐渐有了啜泣的声音。

“放心，我不会伤害你，你不是喜欢跟人吗？我也得让你尝一尝这种你喜欢的感觉。”

崔始源说完这句话，便没再说话，车子绕着山路开了一圈就将女人送回到她自己的家，女人下车后立刻跑上了楼。

“跑的可真快。”

“你都安排好了？”

“放心，找个追债公司跟她几天，让她体会下被人跟的滋味。她就不敢再跟你家金钟云了。”

“成，交给你了，我要回去了，钟云说今天想喝粥来着。”

“啧，我突然觉得一个季度的红利有点少。”

“给你加两个点。”

“成交，您慢走，漫漫长夜，您慢慢来。”

崔始源叫了个车就赶回家里去了，金钟云正在沙发上趴着看沈昌珉发给他的学习资料，视频里的人酣战正爽，突然传来开门声，吓得金钟云连忙关上了视频。

“你回来了！吃饭了吗？”

“还没，你不是想喝粥吗？我买了材料，现在就给你煮。”

“我帮你。”

金钟云整理了下衣服跟着崔始源钻进了厨房，昏黄的灯光下金钟云的脸色红润，崔始源给他切了个牛油果，一边切一边往他嘴里塞。

“你最近有没有遇见什么奇怪的事儿？”

“没有啊。”

“嗯，要是有什么事一定要跟我说知道吗？”

“嗯好，再说了就算我不说，希澈哥也会告诉你吧。”

崔始源切菜的手顿了下来，他放下刀转身看着金钟云，“原来你知道。”

“我又不傻。哪能突然就有人给我投资，而且所有的都是最好的。我在你眼里就那么蠢吗？”

“我不是这个意思，我是怕你生气。”

“一开始确实有点，不过后来一想你也是为我好嘛，再说了昌珉说，你的钱就是我的钱，不花白不花。”金钟云自从打开心结后，在崔始源面前就越发的坦率，崔始源喜欢他这种坦率，他开始发现原来金钟云也有调皮的一面，他为这份调皮灵动深深着迷，他擦了擦手，捏了下金钟云的脸。

“对，都是你的，我的一切全都是你的，包括我。”

“有这个觉悟很好。”金钟云作势的拍了拍崔始源的肩，脸上的笑容天真又烂漫。

“崔始源，我们定个日子吧。”

“什么日子？”

“嗯……睡觉的日子。”

“啊？”

“就是……”金钟云深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气坚定的说道，“我准备好了，我们选一个日子，开始进行成人间的深入交流吧。”

崔始源愣了下，一把将金钟云抱了起来，“哎？你放我下来，我没说今天！今天不行！”

“我知道，你明天要录音。”

“你知道就好。”

“你确定吗？”

“确定。”

“你想要多深入？”

“这是我能决定的吗？不是看你的……长度吗……”金钟云说话的声音越来越小，耳根的红偷偷窜到了脸颊。

“你这都是跟谁学的。”

“昌珉说的……”

“看来给郑允浩两个点还是少了。”

“你不喜欢这样吗？”

“没有，喜欢，你什么样子我都喜欢。”

“那你放开我，我们先吃饭，然后……挑个我没有活动的日子。”

“好，听你的。”

崔始源在金钟云的额头上用力的亲吻了下，然后才放开他，金钟云整理了下紧张的情绪继续给崔始源打起下手，两个人继续进行着温馨的料理时间。

柔和的灯光下，空气中渐渐弥漫起曼妙的气味，寒冷的冬夜也压抑不住春意的昂首，大好的春光正在一步步走来。


	10. 第一章 简单纯粹的包养关系

第十章 你看天气这么好，不如我们睡个觉吧

首尔的天气最近冷了起来，初雪比往年来的都早了一些，更让人意外的是，没过多久第二场雪就接踵而至了。

金钟云专辑主打歌的mv就在这场雪中开拍了，原本就定位是冬季暖心情歌专辑，所以mv的分镜外景也是定的雪天，制作组一大早上就准备了人工雪的工具，没想到没过一会，天上就开始飘下了雪花。

毫无征兆的雪来的恰到好处，金希澈连忙让人布场，并给金钟云打电话让他立刻赶过来，开机时间提前了。

接到电话的时候金钟云正和崔始源在家里看电影，因为是周末，所以两个人吃完早饭收拾了下就窝在沙发上享受闲适时光，原本的开拍时间是下午，难得碰上两个人都休息的时间，金钟云本想好好温存一下，但是却没想到被一场雪打乱了。

“对不起，我现在得赶到片场。”金钟云有些歉疚的说着，崔始源也只是轻声说了句“没事，工作重要。”然后，起身上楼给金钟云拿了件大衣，自己也穿了起来。

“这是？”

“圣诞礼物，上次下雪的时候就想给你买了，没想到第二次雪这么快就来了。”

暗红色的大衣正配衬金钟云为这次专辑染的白发，原本就白皙的肌肤也在衬托下显得更加晶莹。

“好看。”

“嗯，这衣服确实好看。”

“我说你，把衣服穿的很好看。”

虽然已经在一起一段时间了，但是对于崔始源赤裸的情话，金钟云还是有些吃不消，嘴上说着他的油腔滑调，耳根却越来越烫了。

金钟云对着崔始源有些羞赫，故作着急的往外走去，崔始源拉住了他，将手上的围巾裹在了金钟云的脖子上，冰凉的指尖不小心触碰到颈窝，金钟云的心底盛放了一朵小花，他仰起头在崔始源的脸上轻轻的亲吻了一下。

崔始源今天没有刮脸，嘴唇碰到细小的胡渣时，有些扎还有些痒，金钟云笑了起来，用手轻轻摸了摸胡渣“晚上回来我给你刮。”

“好，听你的。”

“你有什么是不听我的吗？”

“嗯……如果你让我不爱你，那我可能没法听你的。”

“咦西……崔始源你不能总这样，你这是犯规！”

崔始源知道金钟云这是害羞了，捏了捏他的鼻梁，笑着拉他出了门。

“呀！我是你哥啊，你怎么能捏我鼻子呢！”

“好好好，哥。”

“切，敷衍。”

“系好安全带，路滑我得开慢点，你告诉金先生一下吧。”

金钟云噘着嘴点了点头，对崔始源刚才的‘敷衍’表示了一下不满。崔始源瞄到金钟云的小表情，心里早就宛若数匹野马狂奔，边奔边怒吼着可爱，但是脸上却依然平静如水。

一到拍摄现场，金希澈就抓着金钟云给他塞进了化妆间，为了赶上这场雪，所有工作人员都高度集中，金钟云也是半点不敢含糊，很多镜头都是一遍就过，整个拍摄十分顺利，唯一有些不顺利的就是，这雪眼看着越来越大了，由一开始的雪花片片，逐渐有了鹅毛大雪的趋势，不过好在外景不是特别多，一行人赶在情况加剧之前收了工，金钟云跟崔始源打了个招呼，便去卸了妆，崔始源一直在一旁等着，安静的看着金钟云忙碌，片刻都不曾离开。

“你俩挺会秀啊，还情侣装，真是不得了啊。”

“谢谢你。他最近因为这张专辑很开心。”

“那应该谢你才对，毕竟钱是你出的，我只是做了我该做的，更何况他值这个班底。”

两人相视一笑，没有再说下去，金钟云很快就卸完妆换完衣服，跟工作人员一一打了招呼就跟崔始源回去了。

两人到家没多久外面的雪势就大了起来，新闻纷纷做了预警，好多路段都封了起来。

“还好我们到家了。”金钟云做了两杯拿铁放在了玻璃茶几上，崔始源拿过咖啡，另一只手将金钟云搂到了怀里。

“你今天好像很开心。”崔始源指着咖啡上的小熊拉花说道。

“虽然这样说有点不好，但是我还挺喜欢这种天气的，两个人因为糟糕的天气不能出门，只能窝在屋子里，有一种末日的美感。”

“如果真的有末日，你想做什么？”

“不知道……可能和平常一样吧，吃饭聊天煮咖啡喝咖啡看电影，只要和你一起，都可以。”

金钟云的眼角含着笑意，依偎在崔始源的怀里，双手捧着咖啡杯细细的品尝着，完全没有意识到，刚才这句不经意的话在崔始源的心里掀起了多大的波澜。

崔始源现在恨不得冲出去跑上几圈让自己冷静下来，他现在满脑子都是‘他想和我一起到世界末日’这种自我理解式的浪漫桥段。

他悄悄的吐了口气，尽量让自己保持在平日的绅士范围内。

“你不是说要给我刮脸吗？”

“对哦，走！现在就刮。”金钟云拉着崔始源起身上了楼，崔始源只是随口一提，没想到金钟云这就要开始行动，大长腿起身时没站稳还不小心磕了一下桌角。

金钟云拉着人进了浴室，拿出刮脸泡沫还煞有其事的清洗了下刮胡刀。

“那个，就一些胡渣，不用擦这么多吧……”金钟云挤了满手的泡沫，系数抹在了崔始源的脸上，崔始源下半张脸除了鼻子和嘴都是泡沫，看着有些滑稽。

“我怕伤着你，乖别说话，相信哥哥。”

金钟云有些紧张，极其严肃认真的对崔始源的胡渣下了手，刀片带着泡沫顺滑的一下又一下擦过，崔始源看着金钟云认真的样子，偷偷的咽了口口水。

过了一会，金钟云总算大功告成，给崔始源擦干净了脸，装作一副调戏的样子摸了一把崔始源干净的脸，“小哥哥这脸蛋怪干净的哟，来给大爷亲亲。”崔始源就势将脸凑了过去，金钟云愣了下，又想反正也亲过，便真的亲了上去，原本以为只是点到即止，却没想到双唇触碰的瞬间，崔始源紧紧的抱住了他，双手钳住他的腰，舌头有些急躁的伸进了金钟云的口中。

他们不是没接过吻，只不过相对于平日里的温柔深情，这次的吻多了一些贪婪和粗鲁，崔始源将金钟云搂的更紧，手从衣服的下摆伸了进去，有些粗糙的手掌游走在金钟云光滑的脊背上，抚摸着每一寸肌肤。

金钟云被崔始源摸得有些异样，身体开始变得滚烫，崔始源总算放过了他的唇，两人吻得太过热烈，以至于分开的时候，金钟云的嘴角还挂着一缕银丝，嘴唇变得鲜红湿润，被带起的情欲在金钟云的眼中蒙上了一层湿气，他有些惊讶的看着崔始源，就像一只受惊的小猫，崔始源的呼吸声在安静的浴室里显得尤其突出，他看着这样的金钟云，一把将他抱了起来，几步就从浴室进了卧室，继而将金钟云放在了床上。

“钟云哥才是犯规，明明之前说好要定个日子，然后就不再继续进行了，每天撩拨的让人心痒，却总在关键时刻跑开，你是不是故意的？”

“我没有，我不是故意的，我只是……”金钟云也不知道该怎么解释，都是成年男人他自然知道现在是什么状况，更何况，他现在也确实很想接纳这个男人，不只是心理，而是全部。

“那……现在可以吗？你看天气这么好，不如我们就现在吧？”

“哪里好了，明明在下雪……”

“有你就很好。”金钟云的话还没说完，便又被崔始源的吻吞没了，崔始源见他没有拒绝也就知道了答案，有些话不用说的太透，他自然也就懂了。

他忘情的亲吻着金钟云，滚烫的舌头探进湿热的口腔，翻滚搅动，两片舌卷在一起，相互吸吮着彼此口腔中微薄的空气，崔始源解开了金钟云的衬衫，粗大的手掌沿着金钟云的脖颈线一路向下，指腹轻轻划过锁骨，最后停在金钟云起伏的胸膛上，他轻轻拨动了下金钟云的乳头，乳头早就因为情欲变得敏感而微微挺立，崔始源轻轻捏住乳头，两根手指轻轻揉捏。

金钟云不禁发出了一声嘤咛，听到自己的声音后又紧紧的咬住了嘴唇。

“别忍着，叫出来我才知道你是不是喜欢。有任何你不喜欢的，不舒服的，都要告诉我，你要是不喜欢我会立刻停下来。”

“没……没有不喜欢，就是……有点奇怪。”金钟云的声音越来越小，崔始源摸着他的脸颊，温柔的说道“别怕，把你完整交给我，我不会伤害你，永远都不会。”

金钟云轻轻的点点头，双手勾住崔始源的脖子，小声的说了一句“那我就把自己交给你了。”

凌乱的衣衫，湿润的眼眶，金钟云的嘴角还留有接吻的痕迹，他永远不会知道自己此刻说出这种话对崔始源来说简直就是在勾引他，崔始源当时心里只有一个念头，就是他要占有眼前这个人，完完全全的占有他，‘去他妈的绅士’这是崔始源心里最真实的呼喊。

他揽起金钟云，低头咬住了金钟云的乳头，牙齿厮磨着乳头，另一只手解开了金钟云的裤子将其褪去，轻轻揉捏金钟云的臀瓣，隔着内裤在穴口温柔的按压着，金钟云仰着头感受着崔始源的给他身体带来的异样，乳头的酥麻以及后穴不断触碰都是他从未有过的感受，那一瞬间，快感与期待压过了对未知的惶恐，他开始发出轻声的呻吟，试着将自己的感觉告诉给崔始源。

崔始源将金钟云再次放在床上，金钟云的衣服早就在崔始源的抚摸中逐渐褪掉，此刻只剩一条棉质的白色内裤还挂在跨上，崔始源放过了有些红肿的乳头，沿着小腹一路向下亲吻，潮湿的舌尖划过金钟云的肌肤，隔着内裤拨弄着金钟云的阴囊。崔始源揉捏着两颗阴囊，隔着布料亲吻、舔舐，金钟云的阴茎早就有了反应，此刻在崔始源的挑弄下逐渐挺立，将整个内裤都撑了起来。

崔始源终于将金钟云的内裤脱了下来，阴茎被释放的瞬间被崔始源含进了口中，温暖潮湿的口腔紧紧包裹着金钟云的阴茎，金钟云下意识的‘啊’的叫了出来，他微微起身看着崔始源吞吐着自己的阴茎。

他从未被人口交过，更没想过有一天会被一个男人口交，生理与心理的双重兴奋不断席卷着大脑，崔始源的舌头拨弄着阴茎的每一处，就像品味一道上品佳肴一般细细品弄，它用舌尖搔弄着马眼，前列腺液和津液交合在一起，顺着嘴角流了出来，画面说不尽的淫糜，他大口的吸吮着金钟云的阴茎，舌头感受到精液的逐渐上涌，崔始源一边用力的吸弄，一边揉捏着阴囊，呻吟声不断从金钟云的口中传来。

原本就好听动人的声音，此刻叫着淫糜之音更加的悦耳，崔始源握住金钟云的阴茎，开始起伏，让阴茎在自己的口中抽插，随着速度的逐渐加快，金钟云终于射了出来，精液射在崔始源黑色衬衫上，看起来十分的淫荡，金钟云无力的躺在床上，这才发现崔始源的身上竟然还衣着完好，除了下体明显鼓起了一块，其他依然保持着平日的精致优雅。

再看看自己，不知道什么时候就被脱的一丝不挂了。

“你太过分了，你自己怎么不脱！”

崔始源清理了下口中的精液，亲吻了下金钟云，精液的味道还十分浓厚，瞬间让金钟云想起了刚才的画面，脸不禁的又红了一度，阴茎竟然也又开始兴奋了起来。

“现在就脱，该轮到我了。”崔始源说完就将沾上精液的衬衫和牛仔裤脱了去，古铜色的肌肤露在空气中，他从柜子里拿出润滑剂和安全套，脱掉了内裤，粗大的阴茎在离开内裤的包裹下瞬间弹了出来，这是金钟云第一次仔细看崔始源的阴茎，有些大有点吓人。

崔始源感受到金钟云的目光，将手中的安全套递给了他，

“要不要帮我戴？”

金钟云接过安全套，起身蹲了下来，他撸了两下崔始源的阴茎，感受着阴茎在手心里跳动，他的手比一般成年男性要小很多，阴茎在他的手里显得更加的雄壮，他将安全套戴上，又学着崔始源用舌头笨拙的舔弄了几下。

虽然技术欠佳，但是还是让崔始源的反应更为明显了。

“我来吧。”崔始源让金钟云躺下，自己走到床尾，抬起了金钟云的腿，他挤了一些润滑剂在手中，手指掺着润滑剂缓缓的在穴口按压，冰凉的润滑剂触碰到滚烫的身体，不禁让金钟云倒吸了口凉气，由于紧张身体也变得紧绷了。崔始源见状又挤了些润滑，将整个穴口涂得满溢，耐心细致的按摩着穴口的肌肉，直到金钟云缓和了下来。

崔始源见金钟云开始放松，手指就沾着润滑剂慢慢的推进了金钟云的身体里，到底是第一次，金钟云瞬间紧紧地裹住了手指，异物感让金钟云有些难受，崔始源也不动，就安静的等着金钟云习惯，过了好一会金钟云似乎开始习惯了，崔始源的手指才开始搅动起来，异物感也逐渐转化了快感，再次向金钟云袭来。

金钟云的阴茎逐渐抬头，随着崔始源的搅动，变得越来越硬。

第二根手指的进入要比第一根顺畅很多，崔始源开始往深处探去，终于找到了自己寻觅已久的那个点，轻轻一碰金钟云就像触电一般的叫了出来，男人到底是有些坏因子，看着金钟云的反应，第二次的触碰明显用力更多了，手指的搅动频率逐渐增大，崔始源将金钟云的腿架在肩膀上，舔弄着大腿根。

金钟云没有办法控制自己的叫声，他从一开始的异物感最后逐渐变得充实，直到最后崔始源找到他的敏感点，一阵酥麻席卷了他的全身，他开始期待着崔始源的碰撞，身体一旦享受过快感就会想要拥有更多，他双眼湿漉漉的看着崔始源，崔始源正在舔弄他的腿，羞耻和满足同时冲进他的大脑，他想要更多，他第一次有了一种明确的欲望，这种欲望叫做崔始源。

“始源……我想要你。”

金钟云几乎是用默不可闻的声音说出了这句话，但是崔始源还是听见了，他抽出手指，又挤了些润滑涂在了穴口，粗大的阴茎抵在金钟云湿漉漉的穴口，龟头缓缓的挤压着穴口的褶皱，慢慢的推进了金钟云的身体中。

毕竟和手指不同，崔始源进入的瞬间，金钟云还是有些疼的，他下意识的嘶了一声，崔始源立刻就停了下来。

“疼吗？”

“有一点……”

“那我慢点”

“没事的，我没事……”

崔始源还是停下了动作，等金钟云开始适应了才继续向前推进，粗大的阴茎好不容易埋进了整个后穴，崔始源等了一会，等金钟云的眉头开始舒缓了，才开始慢慢的挺动了起来。

一下又一下撞击力度逐渐加大，金钟云的口中也开始发出呜咽声，他的腰下意识的随着崔始源的撞击摆弄着，两条腿被崔始源架在肩上，整个后穴以一种最开放的状态展现在崔始源的面前。

金钟云一想到这就有些羞耻，但是很快后穴的快感就冲击掉了这种羞耻，他开口大声的叫了出来，崔始源的阴茎重重的撞在了他的敏感点上，他仰起了头，仿佛这样可以缓解后穴传来的巨大快感。

崔始源的阴茎不停的抽出进入，龟头在金钟云身体里从各个角度撞击着敏感点，每一次阴茎都深深的插入，然后在慢慢的拔出来，空虚和充实反复交替，金钟云除了呻吟什么都说不出来。鲜红的穴口被撑开，不断的吞吐着阴茎，肠液和润滑交合在一起让后穴变得泥泞不堪。

崔始源箍着金钟云的腰，开始猛烈的挺动了起来。

“啊——啊啊—”

金钟云大声的叫着，后穴一次次被填满，肉体碰撞的声音和他的呻吟声交织，情欲支配着身体，让他下意识的挺起了腰配合着崔始源的挺动。

崔始源的阴茎被温暖的紧紧包裹着，每一次的撞击都是在冲开这份温暖的包裹，他喜欢这种美妙的感觉，喜欢金钟云随着撞击的每一次叫声，喜欢被他完全拥有的金钟云。

绅士礼仪早就被他抛开，他冲撞的力度越来越大，金钟云的身体随着每一次的撞击而波动，两颗乳头在快感下再次挺立，在白皙的肌肤衬托下，更加的明显，但是现在谁都无暇去顾及它。

肉体碰撞的‘啪啪声’慢慢开始混杂着水声，淫糜的声音很快就散开在屋子的每一处，猛烈的性爱带来了一次次的巨大的快感，冲刷着金钟云身体每一处，他渐渐的只是长大了嘴大口的呼吸，声音开始发不出来，崔始源突然加快了速度，朝着更深处快速的挺动，金钟云身体随着挺动一下又一下的波动，终于，一股滚烫射进了金钟云的体内，隔着薄薄的安全套，金钟云也感受到了温度，那是属于崔始源的温度，他现在完全拥有这个人了。

金钟云太累了，自己不知道在哪股快感冲击下射了第二次，精液落在身上、床上，到处都是淫靡气息。

崔始源起身摘下安全套，又用纸擦了金钟云身上的精液。他凑到金钟云的脸庞，温柔的轻抚着他的头发，再次和他亲吻了起来，温柔的温存下金钟云疲惫的闭上了眼，他甚至不知道自己是什么被清洗干净，然后放在了干净的床上。

等他醒来的时候，自己已经穿着干净的睡衣，崔始源搂着自己正在一旁酣睡。金钟云用手指轻揉的拂过崔始源的脸，额头、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，他闭着眼睛将这个人好好的放在了心里。

肚子不是时候的传来了咕咕声，他这才想起他们昨天都没有吃晚饭，金钟云蹑手蹑脚的起了床，窗外的雪早就停了，璀璨的阳光透过窗照进屋内，整个屋子也变得温暖起来，金钟云下楼到厨房烤了几片面包，又拿出了咖啡豆磨了起来，打算难得的也给崔始源做个简单的早饭。

面包还没烤好，崔始源就从身后抱住了他。

“你怎么醒了？”

“感觉到旁边没人了，我就醒了。”崔始源的身高要比金钟云高一些，他弯下腰将头埋在金钟云的颈窝，还没清醒的声音带着一点鼻音，怎么听都是像在撒娇，短发蹭在金钟云的脖颈上，蹭的金钟云有些发痒。

“我饿了，想做点早饭吃。”

“我也饿了。”

“那你坐那等我会。”

“想吃你。”

“呀！崔始源！”

金钟云的耳根瞬间红了起来，崔始源反倒笑的坦荡，还一把将金钟云抱了起来放在料理台上，顺手将磨豆机推到了一旁。

“崔……”名字还没叫完，金钟云就被崔始源吻住了，他下意识的搂住崔始源的脖子，让这个吻变得更深了些。

“钟云哥特别的好吃。”

“你……乱说……我以前怎么没发现你这样啊。”一记深吻后，崔始源在金钟云耳旁小声的说着情话。

“我哪样？”

“你……你竟然是个小流氓。”

“流氓也只对你一个人。”说完便再次亲吻上了金钟云，眼眸、鼻梁、耳垂、嘴唇、每一处都留下了崔始源的吻。

春色癫狂，哪还管得了其他，咖啡粉洒落在地上，香气弥漫在空气中，窗外的树上挂着剔透的冰晶，雪后的清晨万籁无声，屋外一片洁白，屋内点点猩红，片片白浆，日短情长，此刻，只想与怀中人再赴云雨，共赏春光。

——TBC


	11. 第十一章人间理想

冬天的早晨，阳光明媚，首尔今年的冬似乎比往年要暖和了许多。

崔始源拉开窗帘，温暖的阳光透过窗照进屋内，照在了金钟云的脸上，金钟云被明亮的阳光晃到，下意识的发出了声嘤咛，崔始源忙将窗帘拉上了些，又回到金钟云的身旁，抚摸着他有些凌乱的头发，在额头上落下了温柔一吻。

“早安。”

“唔……你好早啊。”

“早上有个会，我做好早餐给你放在桌上，你起来要记得吃啊，要是让我发现你又不吃早饭的话，我可会惩罚你的。”金钟云眯着半醒的眼睛，伸手搂住了崔始源的脖子，上扬的嘴角就像一只娇嗔的小猫，用早晨独有的沙哑声音故意问道“你想怎么惩罚呀？”

崔始源听罢心头一紧，要不是早上的会很重要，他恨不得立马吞了这个故意使坏的小猫。

两人自从深入交流后，金钟云身上的某种技能仿佛被发掘了一样，轻而易举就可以撩动崔始源的心。

崔始源抱起金钟云，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，湿热的吐气打在金钟云脸上，金钟云很喜欢这种近距离接触的真实感。

“钟云哥总是知道怎么可以让人心痒难耐。”

“我哪有……”金钟云微微低下了头，崔始源的视线顺着白净的脖颈看到了昨晚酣战留下的痕迹，心里的酥痒更甚，他放下金钟云，又给人盖好了被子，打算趁着自己还残存一丝理智尽快离开。

“等我回来。”

“嗯，一切顺利。”金钟云目送着崔始源离开，看了眼时间还早，便拿起手机翻看了起来。

专辑的录制工作基本结束了，金希澈给他放了两天假让他休息，好以一个最好的状态迎接之后繁忙的宣发期。

金钟云上了聊天软件，好久没看过群聊，右上角的未读已经变成999+，金钟云打开聊天窗口，就看见齐刷刷的鼓掌表情不断刷屏，金钟云不解的发了一个问号。

“啊小土地！好久不见了！”

“啊最近有点忙。你们这是在干嘛？”

“你没看饼酱大人的更新吗？？雾了个草，金主和23线小糊星的腻歪情事！”

“嘤嘤嘤，甜煞了老夫的少女心，饼酱大人赛高！”

“是文吗？我没看过诶……”

“快去看！我命令你快看！”

紧接着一个链接就发了过来，金钟云点开链接，伸手钩了个抱枕，换了个舒服的姿势趴在床上看起了文。

不知道过了多久，烤箱‘叮’的一声响了起来，沈昌珉戴上手套，将刚烤好的姜饼人拿了出来，尝了一口，脸上的表情似乎不太满意，“还是太淡了。”

沈昌珉不是一个甜食爱好者，但是郑允浩却偏偏十分喜甜，所以每次做甜品的时候他都会让郑允浩帮忙来把控，可是年关将至，公司大大小小的会没完没了，郑允浩一大早就被崔始源叫到了公司。

沈昌珉看着一盘子姜饼人打算拍个照片发给郑允浩，刚拿起手机，金钟云的电话就打了过来，

“钟云哥，有事吗？”

“那个……昌珉呐…”

“嗯？”

“我看了你的文……”

“啊……我的文……哦，啊？啊？啊！！！你看了哪个？”

“就是最新的……你写的是我和始源吗？”

一股掉马的羞耻感扑面而来，沈昌珉挠了挠头，有些不好意思的回了一句“是。”

“那结局是什么啊？”

“诶？？诶？？你打电话就是问这个吗？”

“对啊，你还没写完，我好奇……”

“哦，我以为你是不开心我用了你们做素材。”

“怎么会，又不是完全一样，只是有一点点像而已。”

“嗯，其实结局我也没有想好，可能会让他们结婚吧。”

“结婚啊？那昌珉会和允浩结婚吗？”

“诶？”沈昌珉坐了下来，他和郑允浩在一起的时间也不算短了，两个人吵吵闹闹日子过得也算幸福，关于未来，他们却从来没有提过，更别提‘结婚’这两个字，心底突然泛起了失落感，沈昌珉沉默了。

“昌珉？昌珉？”直到听到了金钟云的呼唤，沈昌珉才回过神。

“我们从来没有提过关于未来的事情。”

“也是，现在就已经很好了啊。”

“钟云哥呢？你希望故事里他们的结局是什么？”

“故事的话，他们的相遇我觉得就已经是最好的结局了。”

沈昌珉愣了下，在电话那头轻声笑了出来，“哥果然和我想的一样，看来我没有追错爱豆。”

“嗯？我怎么了？”

“没怎么，我会好好考虑结局的，一定不会坑！”

“嗯，那我等你啊，你忙吧。”

挂了电话后，金钟云总算起了床，崔始源早上准备的三明治还放在桌上，牛奶却早就变凉了，他重新热了热牛奶，摆好位置拍了张好看的照片，然后难得的在大号发了条私人微博。

特殊关注的提醒声打断了崔始源和郑允浩的谈话，崔始源看了眼手机，眼里的宠溺满溢而出，他在微博下面评论了一句“赖床了。”然后便恢复了平日的严肃，继续跟郑允浩谈起了刚才的话题。

“要不是我从小就认识你，我真的有理由怀疑你学过变脸，前后反差也太快了吧，你对我就不能稍微温和一点吗？”

崔始源冷冷的瞥了一下郑允浩，“你？你太不可爱了。”

郑允浩一口可乐差点呛死，“完了完了，崔始源你这辈子就栽在金钟云这了。”

“我心甘情愿。”

“啧，不过说正事，你真打算求婚啊？你不觉得太快了吗？万一吓到他怎么办？现在你不怕吓到他了？”

“不是你的ppt写的吗？性关系的下一个步骤就是婚姻。”

“啊……那只是一个普世定律，并不适合所有人，比如我们国家是没有同性婚姻法的，你们还得出国。”

“那就出国。”

“可是就算出国也只是领了个证，办了场婚礼，回到国内还是没有法律效力，何必呢？”

崔始源放下了手中的戒指单页，靠在沙发上，沉默了片刻，过了一会才缓缓问道，“我只是想让他一直留在我身边。”

“他要是爱你，就会留在你身边，不需要一张纸。”

“那你们呢？你和昌珉会怎么样？”

“我以前有跟他暗示过要不要去领个证，不过他好像不太在乎这个，后来我也想通了，两个人在一起开心幸福就好了，大不了改天我们去办个领养关系，这样万一我有什么意外我的钱还都是他的。对了年底了你该给我分红了。”

“你这个金主当的可真够格，你家沈昌珉要是知道你憋着劲想当他爹，他非掐死你不可。”

“怎么说话呢，我那不是也为了他好吗，要不你也和金钟云立个领养关系？不过他比你大啊，不知道可不可以啊。”

崔始源嫌弃的看了郑允浩一眼，决定结束这段对话。

年底的公事繁多，等崔始源忙完的时候，天早就黑了，冬天的天空总是干净许多，澄澈的夜空上挂满了繁星。

崔始源开车到家，站在门口的路灯下抬头看了看夜空，给金钟云打了个电话，

“我在家门口的路灯下。”

“嗯？你怎么不进来？”

“今天的星星特别好看。”金钟云拉开二楼卧室的窗帘，就看见崔始源站在路灯下面，对他招了招手，

“你站在那有点傻。”

“是吗？那你要不要下来陪我做傻子？”

“我才不要做傻子。”

“你不傻。”

“我当然知道我不傻，你到底要不要进来啊？”

“不行，路灯不让我进去。”

“它想干嘛？”

“它想邀请你一起看星星。”

金钟云笑了出来，挂断了电话，起身穿上外套戴上围巾，小跑着就出了门。

崔始源站在路灯下，微微张开了手臂，将小跑过来的金钟云揽在了怀里，他握住金钟云的手，大手拉着小手放进了自己的大衣口袋，两个人就这样紧握着在寒冬的夜里缓缓的散步。

他们沿着小区的小路漫无目的的走着，冬夜很静，漫天的星辰点缀着无尽的黑夜，银色的弯月挂在夜空，烘托着静谧而又温馨的夜。

崔始源将白天郑允浩提议的领养关系告诉给了金钟云，金钟云不禁笑出了声，

“哈哈哈哈，昌珉知道了一定会生气的。”

“我已经告诉沈昌珉了，估计现在有他好受的。”

“没发现崔先生你还有这么坏的一面。”

“我有吗？”

“嗯，但是我喜欢。”

金钟云微微踮脚在崔始源脸上亲了一下，小区的保安刚好巡逻路过，三个人瞬间有些尴尬，但是片刻后，对方也是笑着打了个招呼便离开了。

“我之所以想跟你结婚，就是希望以后可以名正言顺的把你介绍给别人，虽然我的朋友不多，但是我也想让他们知道我有你这么好的爱人。”

“只有你才会觉得我是一个值得炫耀的人。”

“不是的，不止我，你配得上所有的好。”

“我从小就不是一个特别优秀的人，学习成绩一般，家境也不太好，为人处世也不够精明，人生中最高光的时刻，就是刚入娱乐圈的时候，看到有人为我欢呼，为我鼓掌，那是我第一次感受到什么叫做众星环绕。但是后来……”崔始源知道金钟云的敏感和自卑，他揽住金钟云的肩膀，笃定的看着他。

“众星不会永远环绕在你身边，但是我会，你赶都赶不走。”

“谢谢。”

“该说谢的人是我，还好你当时没有拒绝我胡闹的请求，不然我该去哪找这么好的你。”

“也是哦，你那个时候就像个电视剧里的纨绔少爷，而我就是那个卖身的丫头，扔了一把钱你就要买我。”

“我有那么蠢吗？”

“有啊。”聊到往事两个人又嬉笑了起来。

“不过仔细想想，郑允浩说的领养关系好像也有道理，不然万一哪天我生病了你好歹可以给我签个字。”

“亏你还是院长的儿子，你不知道委托关系也是可以签字的吗？而且大部分时候病人如果自己可以签，都是自己签的。”

“是吗？你怎么知道。”

“我妈住院的时候，闲着无聊就去听了医院的讲座。”

“我们钟云真的好厉害啊，什么都知道。”崔始源故作一股哄孩子的语气，逗弄着金钟云，逗得金钟云止不住的笑。

“好了好了，崔先生，您是个总裁，请您正经一点好吗？”

“我不是，出了公司我就不是总裁了，我是你的粉丝。”

“那我岂不是睡粉。”

“对啊，你得负责。”

“对了，说到结婚，我今天看了昌珉写的小说，他问我希望有一个什么样的结局，你想知道我的回答吗？”

“什么？”

“我跟他说，他们的相遇就是最好的结局。”

崔始源搂着金钟云的腰，寂静的夜里，金钟云缓缓的说出这句话，他抬头看着崔始源，眼里仿佛承载了整个星空。

“结婚也好，不结婚也罢，未来是我们无法预估的，但是此时此刻我很幸福，因为有你。所以我很感谢我们的相遇，它是我独自一人的人生里最美好的结局；现在开始就是两个人的人生了，你准备好和我一起进入下一段人生旅途了吗？崔先生。”

“我准备了好久了。”

“未来我无法预料，但是我会努力过好有你在身边的每一天；对于两个人的人生，我初来乍到，所以，以后还请多多关照。”

“我也是，以后钟云哥可要多多关照我。”说着，大衣口袋里的手便握的更紧了一些。

月亮在夜空中遨游，温柔的月光洒在他们的身上，几颗流星划过天空，在浩瀚无际的宇宙里绽放出了美丽的色彩。

“珉珉，你看！有流星！”

“去你大爷的流星，你不是要当我爸吗？郑允浩你脑袋是木头做的吗？”沈昌珉气急败坏的把沙发上的抱枕都扔到了郑允浩身上，满地的抱枕，郑允浩一个个又捡起塞进了沈昌珉的怀里。

“我不是那个意思，我那不是怕以后有什么意外吗？”

“什么意外？你敢有意外，你不抽烟不喝酒，现在连夜店都不去，你还敢给我有什么意外？”

“你这么担心我啊？”郑允浩用的肩膀蹭了蹭沈昌珉的肩膀，沈昌珉瞪了他一眼，气呼呼的坐了下来。郑允浩也忙绕过去坐到了沈昌珉旁边。

“别生气了，我真不是那个意思，我就那么一想，随口那么一提，谁知道崔始源这孙子这么阴损。”

“你还怪人家？谁让你想的？”

“那你不是不愿意结婚吗？”

“我什么时候说不愿意了？”

“去年？我们去北海道泡温泉的时候我暗示过你。”

“温泉？非让我穿白无垢那次？你管那叫暗示？你是傻子吗？”

“不明显吗？我以为我很明显了。”

沈昌珉觉得有些眩晕，他觉得他再和郑允浩说下去自己恐怕才是需要立个领养关系的那一个。

“我怎么找了你这么个木头。”

“别生气了嘛，我错了，这么说你没有拒绝我？那你愿意跟我去结个婚吗？”

沈昌珉白了郑允浩一眼，起身就往卧室走，“珉珉……”

“你睡不睡啊，结你大爷啊，去国外不要提前准备吗？年底了你不知道我有多忙吗？你明天给我空出来时间试吃甜品！出不来圣诞新品我唯你是问。”

“这么说年后可以了是吗？圣诞节过后我们就去丹麦结婚！顺便过个新年，我现在就去订票！”郑允浩激动的从沙发上跳了起来，一不小心磕在了茶几脚上，沈昌珉见状“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，郑允浩看着沈昌珉笑了，也跟着傻傻的笑了起来，沈昌珉从冰箱里拿了个小冰袋给郑允浩冰敷，脸上还故作生气的样子，“你连生活都不能自理，我要是不要你就没人要你了，再说了你当初可说好给我开连锁店的，你别想跑。”

“不跑不跑，我哪都不跑，就跟着你。”

沈昌珉嫌弃的看了他一眼，嘴角却扬起了一个好看的弧度。

窗外，又一颗流星划过黑夜，带起了一条银亮的线条，转瞬就浸入了无边夜空，仿佛着急的去探寻宇宙里美好的未来一样。

冬夜里，洁白的大地映衬着黑夜，万家灯火点缀着城市的宁静，在太阳升起之前谁都无法知晓明天是怎样的光景。我们能做的便是握紧身边的手，看着漫天繁星，吸着冬夜的清凉，星河滚烫，此刻，你就是我最好的人间理想。

\---------------------------------END---------------------


End file.
